<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reckless Paradise by NightWithoutStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658842">Reckless Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWithoutStars/pseuds/NightWithoutStars'>NightWithoutStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grindeldore One-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Ending, Deutsch | German, Divination, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hogwarts, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Old People In Love, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Professor Gellert Grindelwald, Redemption, Remorse, Sappy Old Men, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, War, good!gellert, sight, vulnerable!albus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWithoutStars/pseuds/NightWithoutStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am in a precarious position, as you might know. With a Dark Lord out and about and a corrupt ministry, the smallest mistake could cost me everything. As if that was not enough, I am in dire need of a divination professor."</p><p>"How do you expect me to help you, Albus? I am but a prisoner in my own fortress."</p><p>"What if you weren't?" </p><p>Oh, how Gellert had missed that mischievous glint in those mesmerizing, blue eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grindeldore One-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reckless Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi,<br/>this is my second attempt at a Grindeldore One-Shot. I hope you like it, although it got a bit out of hand... (I wanted to do 10,000 words at most and here we are).</p><p>As usual, this may have some plot holes, but please bear in mind, that it's no complex story, merely an idea I had and wanted to share. </p><p>Also: I AM NOT GOOD AT WRITING FIGHT SCENES!!!! You have been warned.</p><p>I do not have a Beta Reader, but if anyone ever wants to be one for any of my stories, just message me on Tumblr :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road to redemption was a long one, filled with sharp stones and cutting thorns. Yet, Gellert Grindelwald crawled on. What else was there left to do, when one was locked in a cell, with no company but the howling wind? It started slowly, with an appeal to the ICW for permission to write a letter.</p><p>There was no sense of time in his prison, no change. In the beginning, he had counted the days, etching a thin line into the wood of his cot with a small stone he had found loose in the wall. The most feared wizard of the century had not believed himself to live long - not with the hatred the world threw at him after his imprisonment. At some point, there was bound to be an enemy determined enough to obtain his long-sought revenge. Perhaps the scarce food-rations would not appear one day, perhaps there would be poison, or maybe the ceiling of his cell would mysteriously collapse.</p><p>However, Gellert lived - survived. He stopped counting his days after two-hundred, a round number he found oddly appealing. It was not much later that he found himself begging for the right to send a letter. Somehow, in the end, they agreed, though he suspected the reason to be the designated receiver of his mail. On a whim, he asked if it could be a postcard, on which he would send a message to his former lover, friend, and nemesis. Surprisingly, a card with a picture of the Alps printed on the front left Nurmengard four days later.</p><p>
  <em>Please do not forget me and all the things we did.</em>
</p><p>Albus would recognize his handwriting. There would never be an answer.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The first time he felt remorse, true regret, was coincidentally the first time someone talked to him in what he would have known to be five years, had he counted. Auror Schneider appeared in front of his cell, wand in hand, and Gellert was sure his time had finally come. Yet, the brunet man merely began renewing the enchantments around his cell, while simultaneously reinforcing them with new runes and incantations. It offended and flattered the older wizard all the same.</p><p>Offended, as he had built this prison himself and felt insulted at the mere insinuation that his work may not be competent enough. Flattered, because they thought him strong enough to break free even with his lack of wand. </p><p>"Why did you do it?", Schneider suddenly asked him in a german dialect that betrayed him to be from Austria. He did not look up from his work, nor did he stop.</p><p>"Do what?", Gellert inquired, his voice hoarse and weak from the lack of usage. </p><p>This time, the man looked up, face neutral, though his eyes betrayed a fiery fury Gellert would have admired, once upon a time.</p><p>"Kill all these people. Muggles, wizards... innocents", the man finally clarified. There was something in his voice - the same curiosity with which a psychiatrist would examine a serial killer. </p><p>"I am certain you read the papers", Grindelwald snapped with a lack of composure that would have mortified him, had he still been a free, powerful man.</p><p>The question riled him up every time, ever since it had first been posed during his interrogation in the twenties. They did not listen to him, did not understand the weakness that made up those muggles. He had shown the Aurors his visions, had revealed the coming war, which would cost millions their lives, and they had merely shrugged him off. He could not comprehend, how they could have the audacity to ask him for his reasons when they refused to listen to his answers.</p><p>The Holocaust had occurred, proving his argument, his visions, his purpose, yet they chose to ignore the signs.</p><p>"I did, though I wanted to hear it from you", Schneider spoke, words void of any emotion. It infuriated Gellert. The boy was not even thirty, had probably just finished his training, yet he stood before the most feared wizard of the century with more composure than said wizard.</p><p>The older wizard stared at the minuscule window, as he explained: "There is nothing more to tell."</p><p>"Do you not realize that what you did was wrong? Murder, torture, and manipulation! How can you even live with yourself?" Once, decades ago, he would have been delighted at the way the young man spat his accusations into Gellert's cell. </p><p>Now, all that escaped him was a weak smile. He was tired.</p><p>"Boy, who always did as he was told, do you not realize you are following the patterns of a society, which poisons minds? Do you fear your powers, child? Do they tell you to keep yourself hidden, to never let those weaker than you see what talent you possess? You abide by laws, thrive of them, without realizing they do not protect you."</p><p>Tired and old.</p><p>For a few heartbeats, it was quiet in the cell. Then, the man levitated something through the bars of Gellert's prison.</p><p>"This is Elizabeth, my muggle sister, killed by you during a raid in Duisburg on the 21st of August, 1942. Do you recognize her?"</p><p>The once blond wizard knew the desperation in the other's voice. It was the futile attempt to find meaning in a loved one's death - a coping mechanism. If his sister had died for a purpose, Auror Schneider would be able to put her demise in the past with. </p><p>Before his downfall, Grindelwald would have laughed and told the other that he did not even remember the raid. He always was in a particular mood during August, as it was close to the anniversary of his fight with the only man he ever cared about, just as it was close to said man's birthday.</p><p>The old man did not know what possessed him to lie: "Yes. She had a gun - almost shot me."</p><p>Perhaps it was pity.</p><p>Pride and relief fought a war on the Auror's face upon hearing the Dark Lord's words, though he did not say anything, merely continuing his work.</p><p>Later, once he was alone in Nurmengard once more, Gellert Grindelwald thought of the young woman in the picture, of the bright smile she shot the camera. He tried, desperately, to find the memory of the raid in the chaos that his once organized mind had become. It was pointless. There were too many faces, too many corpses. From every corner of his mind, death stared back at him out of cold, unseeing eyes.</p><p>Arguably, this was the first time he truly understood the extent of his actions. Though he knew his motives, still believed in his reasoning, there was a small voice of doubt in the back of mind, whispering the names of all those he had wronged in his quest for what he believed to be the Greater Good.</p><p>"Reue is Verstand, der zu spät kommt", he murmured to himself, a bitter smile on his lips.</p><p>
  <em>Remorse is understanding, that comes too late.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He wrote another postcard at some point, addressed to Albus once again. </p><p>
  <em>The cold wind blows right through my bones and I feel like I'm getting old. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though I wish I was getting old with you.</em>
</p><p>Once more, there was no answer. He did not expect one. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As a - in his humble opinion - powerful seer, he had no trouble focusing his visions on certain dates or people. Descending into the stream of time was hardly difficult if one possessed enough discipline and time to meditate regularly. Considering his present situation, Gellert found a rather bitter sense of humor when he thought about it.</p><p>He passed his days meditating, catching glimpses of possible futures, none of them relevant or particular. A woman with red hair giving birth to twins, muggle soldiers with heavy machinery fighting an invisible enemy in a terrain full of plants, a man in a black car bein shot. Most of his visions showed him muggles, whose faces he forgot as one vision bled into the next. The few glimpses he caught of the wizarding world were pushed aside quickly.</p><p>Though Grindelwald did not know it yet, the reason for his reluctance to see what became of the world he tried to save, was guilt. He did not want to see the thriving society that functioned so much better now that he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It is a long and lonely road to absolution.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A woman, accompanied by two Aurors, entered Nurmengard when the snow started to fall outside of his pathetic excuse for a window. She had blond hair, green eyes, and thin lips. Gellert had a difficulty guessing her age, a result of his long isolation, her smooth face, and the shadows in his eternal prison. </p><p>"My name is Anita Miller. I am a reporter with the Daily Prophet", she explained. Fear was just as evident in her eyes as the determination to do everything to succeed at her job. <em>British</em>.</p><p>The fallen Dark Lord turned away from her without a word, facing his window once more. </p><p>When Gellert failed to react, the reporter continued, though uncertainty clung to her words: "As you know, the twentieth anniversary of your battle with Albus Dumbledore is nearing. I was hoping to get an exclusive for our article about the war."</p><p>Of course, he did not know. There wasn't exactly a calendar in his room, if one could even call it that. He had no reason to count the days of his imprisonment, not anymore, as he would be here until death opened its gates for him. </p><p>"It would mean a lot to our paper to have an interview with the former Dark Lord", Anita tried again when he continued to stare at the limited view of his window, and he hated her persistency.</p><p><em>Former</em>, he thought with disgust. Had they chosen another one so quickly? It didn't matter, in the end, Albus Dumbledore would destroy this one all the same. </p><p>"Verpiss dich", he murmured, knowing that likelihood of her speaking his language to be slim. The sound of his voice - rough and slow - sent shivers down his back. It had been a long time since he had spoken.</p><p>However, some things seemed to be cross-lingual, as she appeared to recoil at his slur. The wizard thought of a time in which he did not have to resort to swearing to be left alone - a simple look had sufficed. </p><p>"Told ya, he's lost his mind", one of the Aurors grumbled, though he remained wary, "it's best if we leave now, he won't get any nicer."</p><p>They left Grindelwald behind in a small cell, surrounded by thick, impenetrable walls, iron bars, and powerful enchantments. </p><p><em>Twenty years.</em> Time had slipped through his fingers, as though he never truly held. He was eighty-two and had spent a quarter of his life in this cursed cell, kept away from society and magic. Gellert mused about the decisions, which led him here, the road he chose as his destiny. Had it been inevitable, or had he made the wrong choices in his life? The old man thought of Albus, of the eighteen-year-old boy he fell in love with, and wondered if he could have been happy on a different path.</p><p>For the first time in decades, Gellert opened his vision to the past, gazing at the mistakes he made, the countless horrors he committed, the grief he caused the world. Remorse was a gradual process, yet it felt like being punched in the gut to the former Dark Lord, who had lost his sense of time. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He sent another postcard, one sporting a picture of a small, muggle village near the Alps.</p><p>
  <em>I blinked for too long and suddenly, there was nothing left for you and me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of these thoughts keep me awake,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now here I am, cursing the mistakes that we'll never make.</em>
</p><p>He knew there would be no answer to the cryptic confession, nor did he need one. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Gellert Grindelwald began reciting the names of those he wronged. Partially, he wanted to use his voice, as to not lose it altogether, partially, he wanted to pay his respects in the only way he could. It would never right his wrongs, nor would it help anyone but him, yet he spoke the names dutifully. Unsurprisingly, it was a long list, growing longer by the day. </p><p>"Albus Dumbledore."</p><p>He had truly been in love with the joyful wizard, who had first introduced him to an unhealthy amount of sweets. It was only now, that he closely examined the feelings towards his equal, that he admitted this to himself. Though he had not wronged Albus the worst, the man always made it to the top of Grindelwald's list - the one mistake he regretted the most. The thought of Albus, as he had last seen him during their duel, standing tall, with a new beard and wrinkles, was one he cherished when the world threatened to crumble around him.</p><p>"Arianna Dumbledore."</p><p>The Dark Lord remembered the young girl, who acted so much younger than she was. He did not know who killed her, though the blame was his and his alone. Gellert had taken the life of a child, who had already seen more horrors in her short life than anyone ever should. Albus' wide, blue eyes, filled with terror, shock, and disbelief haunted him in his sleep, as did the lifeless ones of the girl. They had reminded him of her brother and for a short moment, he had feared it to be Albus, who had been hit. </p><p>"Credence Barebone."</p><p>A tortured boy - beaten, abused, starved - who had yearned for nothing more than human contact and acceptance. Gellert had abused the boy's vulnerability, his search for a family, who would accept him and love him. The look in those searching, brown eyes, when Gellert had embraced him under the pretense of a caring mentor, hurt his rotten heart.</p><p>"Queenie Goldstein, Newt Scamander, Vinda Rosier, Leta Lestrange..."</p><p>The list was too long.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The first vision of Albus he obtained was a dark foreshadowing of mistrust, betrayal, and pain. One more postcard left Nurmengard that day.</p><p>
  <em>Trust your instincts like you trust what you see in the mirror.</em>
</p><p>To his surprise, an answer came, carried by a beautiful phoenix Gellert was all too familiar with.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gellert,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that you are not one for small talk, yet I cannot help but tell you of what has come to pass, should you not already have seen it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A new Dark Lord is gathering a following in the United Kingdom, one of my former students to make the matter even worse. Rest assured, Tom does not possess your rhetoric skill, for which I thank all entities in the world. The boy is powerful, more so than we ever were. I fear that even with the Elder Wand, I may not be able to defeat him. Once, I feared for you - your heart, soul, and magic - as you threw yourself into the darkest Arts known to mankind. Now, I worry you may have been one of the lighter Dark Lords our world has seen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I now am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a post I am uncertain I enjoy. Teaching, as you know, has always been my strong suit, while this - politics, communication, ministry officials - is something I find myself struggling with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes, I miss you, Gellert. I still search for you in men on the streets - search for your smirk and the way you cock your head in concentration. It is difficult to admit my anticipation whenever there is a postcard in my morning mail. Perhaps, I am a coward for avoiding writing you this long. After all we shared, I owe you the respect of answering truthfully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Albus</em>
</p><p>Gellert laughed out loud for the first time in an eternity, upon he reading the letter, just as he wanted to cry - overwhelmed by bliss.</p><p>Should he ever know the meaning of love, it would have been Albus who taught him the pain, the purity, and heartbreak. In the darkness of his cell, the broken man cradles the letter to his chest, holding it close to his heart.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He answered with another postcard.</p><p>
  <em>Only a fool would wear the crown that is the Dark Lordship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you were the prince of cowards, I would be the king of pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hid behind my words, uncaring whose feelings I hurt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My eyes were blinded by greed and pride.</em>
</p><p>For the first time, he was uncertain, whether or not he would receive a reply.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It came as an even greater surprise, that Albus chose to visit him in 1977, bringing with him the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. Through bars, they talked of war, of death, of strategy, and though it was a glum topic of conversation, he reveled in the company of his former lover and friend. Albus did not use him to obtain information of the future, nor did he demand answers concerning Dark Magic, which Gellert was thankful for. </p><p>"I sometimes wish I could turn back time - go back to happier years in which I believed in love. That summer, it was us against the world. We dreamed of a better future - of the freedom to live and love. Looking back, I realize what I abandoned in the pursuit of power", Gellert admitted suddenly, uncaring of his sudden change in topics. </p><p>It was eerily quiet, as both wizards contemplated the statement and its consequences. The words had weighed upon the younger's chest for an eternity - a confession that constricted his heart with iron claws.</p><p>"Did you love me? When we were younger, did you love me or was I merely a tool to reach your goal?", Albus finally broke the heavy silence.</p><p>The German kept his head down, as he spoke a truth he had feared for a significant amount of time: "I did."</p><p>A heavy sigh escaped the other's lips. Neither of them dared to lift their gaze from the floor, both of them fearing what they might find.</p><p>"What now?", Albus asked hesitantly, his hands trembling.</p><p>Gellert's bitter, humorless laugh echoed through his prison, too loud. </p><p>"Albus, there is nothing we can do. I am a prisoner and a murderer, while you are a hero. My choices have been made and though I regret them, there is nothing more to be done. I will always love you with all that is left of my shriveled heart, yet you must keep going. Do not waste your life on this pathetic creature I have become."</p><p>The older man leaves, though the words <em>'If I were able to let you, I would have done so decades ago'</em> lay heavily on his tongue, begging to break free. He did not let them.</p><p> </p><p>Once a month for exactly six hours, Albus Dumbledore took an international portkey to the gates of Nurmengard. The trips became his dark secret - hidden from all those admirers who thought him to be the beacon of light magic. He wondered, sometimes, what they would say, should they see him fraternizing with a man who butchered countless wizards and muggles. Despite the guilt, he could not refrain from visiting the man he loved - his personal addiction.</p><p>For Gellert, these short hours felt like borrowed time, stolen from another's life. He knew he should be rotting in the darkest corners of hell, a just punishment for all the atrocities he had committed, yet he could not help but revel in the company of his love. </p><p>They spoke of everything and nothing - of past, present, and future - of love, and hate - of freedom, and sin.</p><p>"You're still by my side when all the things I've done have left you bleeding", Gellert stated during summer 1979, disbelief clearly audible in his voice.</p><p>Albus smiled a smile that had come with age. It was one the younger had not known before, yet he liked it nonetheless.</p><p>"Love is blind", the hero said.</p><p>"Is that why you are still standing by the sinner's side?", the murderer queried.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Grindelwald was born with the Sight, allowing him to perceive details in his visions, which would be impossible to detect for those who learned the art. As such, he could feel the importance of the scene developing before his closed eyes. The prisoner recognized the world-shifting potential of his newest vision.</p><p>He witnessed the deaths of James and Lily Potter, just as the survival of their son, Harry. </p><p>As he observed the Dark Lord cast the very same damning curse he himself cast countless times, Gellert wondered why he could never see the horror of his actions. He wanted nothing more than to help that innocent child, the orphan whose parents gave their lives to save him from a madman. </p><p>At the height of his power, the fallen wizard had killed mercilessly, regardless of age, gender, or race. How could he not have felt remorse, when parents threw themselves to his feet, begging for mercy?</p><p>For the first time in his life, Gellert Grindelwald truly hated what he was - hated himself. A cold, heartless monster. </p><p>But it was not true, not entirely. His heart was beating outside of his body, in the firm grasp of Albus Dumbledore. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Albus looked as though he had aged decades in the span of weeks, when he entered Nurmengard the next time. His eyes bore a melancholy Gellert had not seen before. He wondered where the eighteen-year-old with the eternal smile was. The part of the german wizard, which yearned to the carelessness of youth, wished for nothing more than the bright grin the redhead used to give him. At the same time, the part, which had accepted the passing time, just as it had accepted his fate, understood that there were certain horrors he could not save Albus from.</p><p>"Lily and James are dead", the Headmaster whispered, head buried in his hands.</p><p>Gellert's voice was quiet, as he replied: "I know."</p><p>He knew that Dumbledore would never let his composure fall apart like that in front of anyone else. The public - those who only knew the hero and genius - would never see the soldier who had lost and fought his entire life. Grindelwald knew him better than anyone else, knew of the horrors that made out his life. </p><p>"What will happen to Harry?", the prisoner inquired, inching closer towards the bars. </p><p>"I placed him with his relatives. They are horrible people, but as Voldemort is not dead, it is only a matter of time until he regains his power. The boy will need the security of the Blood-Wards when the time comes. Yet, I cannot shake the guilt. This war cost the child so much - orphaned him - still so much worse will come. He will be forced to become a soldier, to fight in a war that he has no reason to be involved in. My only hope is that Harry will be allowed to live until then, that he can be happy."</p><p>Albus' shoulders were shaking slightly, the only indication that he was crying. Tentatively, Gellert reached out to touch the other's hand through the bars. Almost automatically, their fingers entwined, as though they had not been separated for decades upon decades. </p><p>"Prophecies are not laws", Grindelwald spoke in a soft voice, "Similar to my visions, they are merely a manifestation of the most likely future. Perhaps, you can still save the child, protect him. You are powerful, while the Dark Lord is weakened. Seek a way to defeat him to spare the boy the grief of war and death. God knows, we have seen enough of it for generations to come."</p><p>There was no answer, though there was no need for one either. </p><p>"Will you keep an eye on him?", Albus questioned after a few minutes of comfortable silence.</p><p>"As far as I am able to."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The following decade was oddly peaceful for the wizarding community. While Gellert attempted to keep his promise of watching over the orphaned Potter, it proved to be problematic. The Muggles were waging a Cold War, drawing his inner eye towards the conflict with increasing frequency. Watching events with little cosmic causality was difficult at the best of times, impossible during the rest. The few images he saw of Harry showed him a child with messy hair and knobbly knees. </p><p>There were other things, of course, important visions he told Albus about, which would allow him to keep the students and himself safe.</p><p>"There is a traitor you believe a dead hero. I do not know his name, though his life is of importance for the fate of your world - he will resurrect Voldemort", Gellert told him in 1989. </p><p>It was impossible for a seer to share his visions through legilimency, as they were neither thoughts nor images. Once upon a time, he had owned a magical artifact, which allowed him to share his impressions, though it had been destroyed it Paris what seemed like an eternity prior. Albus would have to rely on the poor descriptions his love gave him.</p><p>"Beware the man with the two faces, concealed by a turban", had been precise enough for Dumbledore to regret his decision of hiring Quirrell in 1991, while, "The King of Serpent moves through your pipes", had been correct, yet obscure enough for Albus to believe it to be a metaphor.</p><p>Two years prior to the finale of the Triwizard Tournament, Gellert grasped the older wizard's arm in a vice-like grip, eyes wide. His voice trembled, as he spoke those damning words Albus would curse for years to come: "Do not, under any circumstances, let Harry enter the graveyard. Voldemort will be resurrected from a cauldron, using the boy's blood in an ancient, <em>dark</em> ritual."</p><p>The warning did not matter, as Harry Potter entered a deadly tournament, in which he could not be protected by the old Headmaster. </p><p>Once more, Voldemort rose to power, bringing with him terror, mistrust, and war.</p><p> </p><p>In 1995, Albus entered his prison in the Alps with an odd look on his features, which sent shivers down Gellert's back.</p><p>"I am in a precarious position, as you might know. With a Dark Lord out and about and a corrupt ministry, the smallest mistake could cost me everything. As if that was not enough, I am in dire need of a divination professor", Dumbledore sighed, before he even took his usual seat right outside of the cell.</p><p>"How do you expect me to help you, Albus? I am but a prisoner in my own fortress", Grindelwald sighed heavily, moving from his cot towards the bars - closer to his friend and love.</p><p>"What if you weren't?" </p><p>Oh, how Gellert had missed that mischievous glint in those mesmerizing, blue eyes. It reminded him of a time, in which Albus would pull him along, playing pranks on his siblings, stealing apples from local muggle farmers, and books from aunt Bathilda. </p><p>"What do you propose?", he questioned, excitement coursing through his veins. </p><p>"How would you like to be my husband once more? Officially, this time?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After decades of confinement in a cell barely large enough to allow him to lie down, the vast space that was Hogwarts' Great Hall was mindnumbing. Sitting at the head table, staring down at the incoming students, felt utterly surreal. Gellert feared this marvelous new world to be a dream, or perhaps a vision, which would disintegrate, before he had the chance to properly relish it. Perhaps it was this worry, that made him grasp for Albus' hand beneath the table. The soft chuckle from his husband in combination with the gentle squeeze of his hand grounded the former Dark Lord, assuring him of this reality.</p><p>Indeed, here he sat - under the disguise of Albus' long-lost husband, a glamour hiding the more prominent features of his face. It had been a clever idea on Albus' part, as no one would believe the famous hero to break his vanquished foe out of prison to pose as his significant other. </p><p>Though Gellert did not remember his time in Durmstrang particularly well - the insignificant memories lost within a sea of possible visions - he immediately noticed drastic differences between the two school systems. His former school had been focused on power, on knowledge, while Hogwarts was... <em>different</em>. Where there had been a glum, quiet atmosphere at Durmstrang, the students entering this Hall were chatting cheerfully, laughing at each other's antics. It was fascinating to watch.</p><p>Albus interrupted his observations by standing up, signaling the student body that there was an announcement to make. Once more, Gellert was struck by how graceful the older wizard was, despite his advancing age. Briefly, he wondered where the clumsy boy had gone, who misplaced his wand and wore mismatched socks. </p><p>"The best of evenings to you all!", the man who held Gellert's heart exclaimed, a cheerful smile on his lips, "as you may have noticed, we have a new addition to our staff. Due to Professor Trelawney's unexpected retirement, I have invited my husband from his meditational exile in Switzerland. Having spent the past decades training his inner eye, he should prove to be an excellent tutor to you. Please welcome: Professor Gellion Dumbledore!"</p><p>Gellert took the announcement as his cue to stand and give a customary, curt, pureblood-bow. Applause began, though it was somewhat subdued due to the obvious shock filling the Great Hall. In his previous life, he might have taken offense. Now, he merely smiled, though it was a tight one, if he was honest. It seemed as though the man had not lost his vanity through decades of imprisonment.</p><p>The story was as close to reality as possible, diminishing the risk of Gellert accidentally confusing facts or forgetting it. </p><p>"That being said", Albus continued, once Grindelwald had sat back down, "please, tuck in!"</p><p>Once he was seated once more, Gellert grinned at the older man: "You always had a flair for the dramatics. I cannot understand how no one has attempted murder yet in all those years I wasn't there to scare them off."</p><p>God, how he had missed that laugh. "I assure you, Gel, that whatever it is you were doing to prevent my untimely demise, it was not particularly helpful." </p><p>There was a wink, supposed to remind the dark wizard of the time, in which he planned the murder of Albus Dumbledore. It reassured Gellert once more, that he had been given forgiveness, when he least deserved it. However, he found it difficult to joke about these matters - the horrors he committed in the name of a twisted perception of the Greater Good.</p><p>"Mr. Dumbledore", a voice, sweeter than any of the Headmaster's candies carried to Gellert's ears.</p><p>"Yes?", his husband reacted, turning towards a woman Grindelwald successfully identified as the ministry employee and spy.</p><p>"I apologize, headmaster, but I was talking to your <em>husband</em>", Umbridge smiled with too many teeth, distaste clearly showing in her eyes.</p><p>Gellert merely raised an eyebrow, daring her to continue speaking.</p><p>"I could not help but notice, that there is no mention of any marriage documents in the ministry's records?", his new colleague questioned in obvious suspicion.</p><p>"There wouldn't be. We performed a blood-pact in 1899, when it was still legal. As it binds souls together, neither of us saw the need to follow through with an official ceremony." Conveniently, Gellert failed to mention the destruction of the pact.</p><p>The false smirk on the woman's face became poisonous, as she turned towards Albus: "Headmaster, while there are no clear laws forbidding the employment of spouses, an implication of bias persists." Her teeth clicked together upon finishing her barely concealed threat.</p><p>Grindelwald wondered, how his 'husband' could smile at the woman with twinkling eyes, let alone speak in a soft, kind voice: "Ah, Dolores. Surely, you must have known how difficult it would be to hire a competent teacher halfway through the term? After Sybil's <em>sudden</em> indisposition, I hurried to find a teacher, lest the students missed too many lessons, forcing them to self-study. Should you, however, dislike Gellion's teaching methods for any reason, I am willing to hire the centaur Firenze - who proved himself qualified through his knowledge of the correlation between Astrology and the Future."</p><p><em>Clever</em>, Gellert thought, hiding a grin. By implying the employment of a creature, the Headmaster forced Umbridge to choose between two evils (in her eyes). She would not fire him unless she was certain to insure a wizard to follow him.</p><p>"Should you have any further concerns", the man continued, "you should take them up with me after the staff-meeting tonight, instead of in from of the entire student body. Public arguments do not do the school's image well."</p><p>The twinkle never left his eyes, despite the threat. How Gellert loved him.</p><p>*</p><p>Unsurprisingly, the staff room's design was... <em>odd</em> - to say the least. Gellert found himself wondering whose idea it had been to give a raging Albus Dumbledore the control of furniture and color scheme of the room. The tapestry on the walls consisted of an irregular pattern of geometric shapes - circles, squares, triangles, stars, and hexagons only being a few of them - of varying colors, of which none matched. The majority of the space was taken up by an assembly of armchairs, sofas, and side tables in a shocking combination of lime-green and orange. The German wizard feared for his eyesight, should he be exposed to this stylistic cruelty for a prolonged period of time. He should have considered this as a method of torture in his more violent days.</p><p>Upon entering the room, Albus promptly made his way to a loveseat, pulling Gellert after him. Unceremonially, the two of them plopped down on the comfortable seat, wide grins on their faces. It gelt familiar - a reminiscent shadow of their youth, when they ran from their responsibilities to imagine a perfect world. The German cared little for the raised eyebrows of his new colleagues, nor the disapproving frowns. All he could think at the moment was how lucky he was to be here, how perfect Albus felt at his side.</p><p>It took the other professors longer to sink down in their chosen seats, though they did so with much more grace than the couple. </p><p>"This should be a rather short affair", Dumbledore opened the meeting, "As I already announced during the feast, this is my husband Gellion, whom I hired as a Divination Teacher for the remainder of this year."</p><p>A short round of introductions followed, with each teacher announcing their name, subject, and Hogwarts-house, if applicable. Though few of the witches and wizards left a lasting impression, Gellert forced himself to remember them all. After a brief update on classes and worrisome students, the meeting was adjourned, most teachers fleeing the horrendous design of the room. </p><p>Only the glum Potion's Master - Severus Snape - remained, with a frown on his face and a glare directed at the German wizard. His steps held purpose in them, as he stalked towards the old couple on the loveseat. </p><p>"May I speak to you, Mr. Dumbledore", he demanded, barely concealed dismay in his voice, "in private."</p><p>Albus and Gellert exchanged looks, before the latter stood with a shrug. "Of course."</p><p>Though did not know what the man wanted from him, he could not have the following scenario in his wildest dreams. Or perhaps he could - it hardly mattered in any way. It sufficed to say that he was thoroughly surprised.</p><p>Once they stood outside of the teacher's lounge, a wand was pressed beneath Gellert's chin, forcing him to tilt his head backward. </p><p>"Who are you?", Snape snarled, wand painfully boring into his throat.</p><p>"I believe introductions were made today", Gellert hissed in reply, words dripping in sarcasm.</p><p>Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say, as the man forcefully pushed him against the wall. "I have known Albus Dumbledore for most of my life, yet there was never a trace of you. No pictures in his office, no letters from you, no wedding ring. Not a single public visit. There is a glamour on your face, that tells me you are not who you say you are. I do not know what you did with the Headmaster - what spell or potion you used - but be warned, that there will be dire consequences, should you not lift it this instant."</p><p>Gellert wants to laugh, the derisive, condescending laugh lying heavily on his tongue, right beside the curse that will have the Potions Master withering on the floor in an instant. However, he represses both in favor of a smirk, accompanied by a plausible, yet impolite explanation.</p><p>"We had a rather horrendous falling out some decades prior, leaving me to flee the country to go into meditational exile. Despite our disagreement, we have been... mending things, as one might say. Now, here I am, helping his course, just as you are. I suggest you get your facts straight before blindly accusing someone without proof again. Especially, if that someone is going to spend the following year in your vicinity and could make your life miserable."</p><p>The way Snape's face twisted in anger, his expression almost amusing, had there not been a wand beneath Grindelwald's chin. Slowly, as not to alert the dark-haired man, he reached for his wand, tucked against his thigh. </p><p>Yet, before he had the chance to curse his attacker into oblivion, a spell hit him square in the face. A terrifyingly familiar spell. </p><p>
  <em>"Revelio."</em>
</p><p>Gellert was sure that horror was etched upon his face, as he felt the glamour sliding off his face in an agonizingly slow pace. His prominent features - the ones that would make him recognizable despite his age - were now clear as day, visible for his colleague.</p><p>For the first time in a long, long time, the German felt fear. The cursed emotion made him still, his breath catching in his throat, as his body shook with tension. Any moment now, the man would curse him, would alarm the authorities and send him back to the hell that had been his prison - if he was lucky. Never again would he feel the sun's light on his skin, hear the perfect symphony of nature in the middle of a forest, or feel his legs carry him forward for miles on end. He would not be able to kiss Albus again, to hold him in his arms or hear his voice.</p><p><em>Albus</em>. What would happen to him, if they found out he had helped the most dangerous wizard escape his self-build prison? Would they take everything he loved from him - his student, his home, his freedom? Would they send him to that horrifying place, where his father had perished? His heart wept for the man he loved and the risk they had taken.</p><p>However, as he stared into the dark pits, that were Severus Snape's eyes, there was no spark of recognition, no fear, only a blank intake of his features. Did he not recognize the former Dark Lord before him, or was the possibility of his and Albus' cooperation simply so absurd? Perhaps...</p><p>Gellert's wand was in his hand in the blink of his eyes, a spell had fallen from his lips in the next. Petrified, the Potion's Professor lay before him - eyes wide, hand still clutching his wand, as though it would miraculously save him.</p><p>With an intake of breath, Grindelwald decided to take a shot in the dark: "You can see why I choose to disguise my eyes. Heterochromia attracts unwanted attention and is, altogether, a nuisance. Do something like this again, and you will find yourself in a worse state than petrified."</p><p>Deliberately, the Divination teacher reapplied the glamour, before turning back towards the staff room. A final flick of his wand released his colleague, before Gellert rejoined Albus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I still cannot get over the fact that Professor Dumbledore is married!", Hermione exclaimed slightly too loud at breakfast the following morning, "There is not public knowledge on this - no marriage, no public appearances, nothing!"</p><p>"I'm more surprised that he's bent", Harry mumbled in response, while stabbing a sausage with his fork.</p><p>His brunette friend graced him with a look that came dangerously close to a reprimand, before following with: "Be serious, Harry."</p><p>"It should not come as a surprise. Look at his wardrobe - has more resemblance to mum's Christmas tree than an actual grown-up wizard", Ron gave his two knuts through a mouth full of bacon.</p><p>"Umbridge will be livid", the girl sighed after a disgusted look at her friend, "I mean she is trying to decrease Dumbledore's influence at Hogwarts and he hires his <em>husband </em>as a teacher."</p><p>"We've got him today, don't we?", the Boy-Who-Lived turned towards the redhead, "Think Umbridge will try to kick him out, too?"</p><p>The malicious grin spreading across the other's face was answer enough. "I'd like to see her try."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When the trio separated after their Charms lesson, it was the first time in her academic career that Hermione was regretting dropping Divination. She made them promise to tell her exactly what would occur during their lesson - hellbent on finding out exactly why there was so little public knowledge on their Headmaster's husband. Ron and Harry had merely laughed, though they too were anxious to arrive at the lesson.</p><p>Surprisingly, instead of a classroom, the location for their lesson was the shore of the black lake. This lead to excited whispers among the fifth year Divination students, as they slowly made their way towards the old wizard awaiting them at the bank. </p><p>Professor Gellion Dumbledore's outfit was in stark contrast to his significant other's, the majority of it consisting of darker hues. Yet, it was undeniable that the robes had been chosen with a clear eye for fashion and style. The man's shoulder-length hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, revealing sharp cheekbones and shockingly pale skin. </p><p>It did not come as no surprise to find Umbridge standing beside the Professor, armed with a pink clipboard and a sharp, poisonous smile. Her eyes were narrowed and focused upon her uncaring victim. </p><p>"Good morning, students", their Professor greeted them with a brief smile, "I have received a detailed report of your previous lessons, though I must admit in believing in a different approach to teaching. It may already too late for you to perfect the technique I will teach you until your OWL exams, which is why you are allowed to inform me, should you wish to pursue the techniques already taught. That being said, the most accurate way of entering the trance necessary for any form of divination is through meditation. </p><p>As you may know, those in possession of the Sight will have no trouble to prophecize or foresee the future. These lessons, however, are designed to teach those with no talent for the powers of the river of time. Does anyone here possess these powers?"</p><p>Silence reigned, as the students stared at the man before them. Trewlaney had never spoken of the subject in such a way, nor had she hinted upon a natural talent for Divination. </p><p>"Forgive me, Professor, but how do you expect the students to answer such a question, when you are supposed to teach them how to obtain the inner eye?", the ministry employee interpreted the silence as an opportunity for her to strike.</p><p>There were too many teeth in the grin Dumbledore gave her. It sent shivers down Harry's back, his instincts whispering that there was something fundamentally wrong with the man in front of them.</p><p>*</p><p>Grindelwald wanted to scream, to curse the foolish woman who dared to question his every move. Once upon a time, she would have bowed down before him, her entire body shaking in terror. There would not have been any of the blatant disrespect left, once he finished torturing her in every way imaginable. </p><p>Alas, he reminded himself, Gellert no longer was that rash, despicable murderer anymore. He would not succumb to cruel, horrible actions for the sake of his wounded pride. That mistake had been made before - too many times to count, too many to remember. <em>Albus Dumbledore, Ariana Dumbledore, Credence Barebone, Queenie Goldstein, Newt Scamander, Vinda Rosier, Leta Lestrange...</em></p><p>He would grit his teeth and react with polite passivity. Albus would expect nothing less of him. </p><p>"I assure you, Dolores, that one would know without a doubt, should he possess the Sight. It is not an ability that goes unnoticed", he answered the question, deliberately using her first name in a minuscule act of defiance - the only retaliation possible to him.</p><p>"Indeed?", the devil hummed, cruel delight evident in her eyes, "How could such a thing be possible, without proper instruction?"</p><p>She <em>enjoyed</em> this. <em>Reveled</em> in the power she held over him. Once more, Gellert wondered if others had looked at him as he did at this very instant. Had they felt powerless and weak in regards to the crazy gleam his mismatched eyes held inside? He despised himself.</p><p>"Perhaps familiarity with the subject would allow a proper understanding of the concrete workings of the Sight", the former Dark Lord ground out, not missing the opportunity for a snide comment, "Yet, allow me to explain. Similarly to accidental magic, the inner eye manifests itself early on in life, though it varies from wizard to wizard in what way. It is unmistakable."</p><p>Umbridge appeared too self-satisfied, as she questioned: "I assume you possess said abilities?" - After his confirming nod, she continued - "Would you be able to give me a small prophecy, in that case? Sybil Trelawney was such a disappointment in her answer."</p><p>Finally, Gellert understood. The woman assumed him to be unable, a fraud hired by Dumbledore to spite the Ministry. A wry grin found its way onto his features</p><p>"Unfortunately, Dolores, you must have misunderstood. I am not a prophet, but a Seer, therefore unable to give Prophecies", he spoke calmly, before turning to the class, "From a young age, I was able to gain... impressions of the future through my abilities. Seers like me often spend a lifetime perfecting the interpretation of what they experience through their visions. However, even after a century of practice, it is impossible to know the future as a certainty. All I can see is the most likely outcome.</p><p>As such, it is difficult for me to share what I experience, as you could not understand it without a certain affinity to the art. Unfortunately, my words are somewhat inaccurate when it comes to describing my visions. I have misled Albus more times than I can count by imprecise wordings. Yet, I can attempt to give you "</p><p>A girl with dirty-blond hair and brown eyes, sitting at the front of the class, raised her hand.</p><p>"Yes, Ms...?"</p><p>"Brown, sir. What was your first vision?", she questioned in a voice he found difficult to tolerate.</p><p>"The Great War, as we called it then. I saw an attack on an island in the Caribbean, the death of dozens", he simply stated, a grim smile on his lips.</p><p>"I must ask you, Mr. Dumbledore, not to share such monstrosities with the students. It is an entirely inappropriate topic for a group of minors!" The false outrage in the woman's voice made him want to gag. </p><p>Dolores Umbridge did not object his words, as perhaps the stern Deputy-Headmistress might have done. No, she objected to his employment in combination with his marital status. And perhaps - had her opinion been based upon his credentials and past - he might have1 understood the standpoint. Alas, her hatred originated with Albus and in Gellert's humble opinion, he was the only one allowed to harbor any negative emotion towards his 'husband'. Not that he did, but life-imprisonment and the obliteration of a life-long dream - no matter how justified - gave him a motive. </p><p>Gellert justified himself, forcing another smile onto his lips, though he feared it resembled a grimace: "I merely answered a question truthfully. May I remind you that this is merely a preparation for what my students could find during these lessons? A simple tea leaf reading may show them death and war."</p><p>"Are you insinuating another war, Mr. Dumbledore?", Umbridge enquired sweetly, though the threat was evident. </p><p><em>Restraint</em>, Grindelwald reminded himself. Albus needed him to keep stability, to ensure his position at the school, in addition to its safety. He did not, however, have any need for the brash, young man Gellert had once been. </p><p>"Indeed, Mrs. Umbridge. As there have been a total of 268 days of peace in the past three thousand years, the assumption of a more conflict is justified, wouldn't you agree?", he did not await her reply, "Though it may not be in the United Kingdom, or even in the Wizarding World, there will be war. Even without my abilities, I could give you such a prediction."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Teaching Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry proved to be far less stressful than Gellert would have anticipated, despite the raging devil in pink. With a pathetic amount of four classes - consisting of one group in the third, fourth, and fifth year, in addition to a single student on NEWT level -  and the occasional Order of the Phoenix meetings, there was not much work for him to do. As an unpopular elective, which was considered an easy grade, the students seldom possessed talent or passion for his subject. He reckoned the only reason that they even listened to him to be his rhetoric skills - honed through decades of rallies and war. </p><p>However, the former Dark Lord was impressed by Patricia Stimpson, a seventh-year Ravenclaw with the Sight. She reminded him of himself at that age, if one was willing to overlook the ideas of genocide, revolution, and immortality that once filled his head. The eagerness and ambition he saw in her eyes whenever she spoke of her newest visions were fascinating. For the first time in an eternity, Gellert understood Albus' foolish desire to pursue a career in teaching. </p><p>"Is it our duty to share our knowledge, if it is of relevance for someone else? If I saw a war brewing, should I reveal the vision, or keep it to myself?", Patricia asked him one day, the conflicting emotions apparent on her features, "Do I even have the right to retain information, if it may be important to another's safety?"</p><p>Grindelwald sighed heavily, leaning back onto his hands, where they were resting on the soft grass. For a few moments, he merely stared into the clear, blue sky, contemplating the question and its possible answers. It was an ethical dilemma, really. One that had neither right, nor wrong, but weighed nonetheless.</p><p>"It isn't", he finally acknowledged, "We have no certainty, merely a possibility. Knowing without confidence is a curse, no matter the weight of your thoughts. Once, decades prior, I had a vision I built my life upon, everything was dependant on its outcome. In the end, it never came true, no matter how many times I saw it. In fact, the opposite was the case."</p><p>
  <em>The image of Albus' cold, dead eyes haunted him to the present day - the brilliant, shining, blue eyes, now lifeless. A corpse, twisted in ways he never thought possible, ripped apart by the sheer magical power of the Obscurial.</em>
</p><p>It scared Gellert, that once, he had taken pleasure in the gruesome death of the only man who ever understood him, who loved him unconditionally, no matter how many mistakes he made.</p><p>After a calming, grounding breath, reminding himself where he was, Grindelwald concluded: "There is no obligation whatsoever to share anything you may see."</p><p>Patricia was quiet for a while, simply letting her gaze glide along the landscape. A group of sixth-year students sat a bit further, using their free period to chat about Quidditch, caught his attention momentarily. </p><p>"Do you ever withhold information?", his student suddenly blurted, before blushing and adding, "Sir."</p><p>Throwing his head back, the once feared Dark Lord chuckled: "Constantly. Albus could never handle everything I witness."</p><p>The smile Ms. Stimpson gave him was brief, replaced quickly by her question: "Did you ever regret it?"</p><p>"Sometimes."</p><p>*</p><p>Another upside to his sudden freedom and the unexpectedly short schedule was his ability to spend an almost ridiculous amount of time with Albus Dumbledore, his new (old? pretend?) husband. Officially, they were divorced, the blood pact having been destroyed. Publicly, the two of them were married. Privately... Gellert was uncertain. </p><p>They had kissed, of course, though it had been nothing like the firey, passionate experience of their youth. Where once, they had been rushed and wild, there was a new sense of tranquility, of contentment. Yet, there was a new urgency, a need to savor every single second together, for who knew how long their time together would last. After all, the last time had been over far too early.</p><p>Gellert loved Albus with all his heart, loved the way the older wizard would tilt his head back, laughing out loud. Loved the way his eyes would sparkle with hidden mirth whenever they discussed possible ways to drive Umbridge out of Hogwarts. He admires the fierceness with which Albus defends his school - his pupils - no matter the allegations. The German's heart seemed to stop whenever the other would look at him, see everything he was, all the secrets he had kept hidden. He was an open book to Dumbledore and he did not regret it in any way.</p><p>Grindelwald knew the Headmaster loved him in a similar way, yet they did not dare to rush anything as they had, fearing old and new mistakes. So, the pair merely talked, though there were occasional kisses peppered into the conversations.</p><p>One late night, after both of them had seen the bottom of their shot glasses multiple times, Alus pondered: "I should not have been able to beat you in our famous duel. We always were tied, whenever it came to dueling. You spent decades waging war, while I sat in a school, teaching adolescents the basics of transfiguration. Even without this cursed wand, you should have been able to beat me."</p><p>The words were slurred, articulated wrongly, making it difficult for Gellert's muddled brain to follow the train of thought.</p><p>"Dark Magic, Dark Arts, they are based entirely upon intent. Deep down, I did not want to harm you. I always imagined you to outlive me - to have a content, quiet life away from all the destruction."</p><p>"Even when you asked me to revolutionize the world with you?", Albus questioned quietly, voice barely more than a whisper.</p><p>There was a heavy silence, filled with uncertainty, before Gellert finally spoke: "When I first met you, I had a vision. It was you, old and battered, standing in a sea of people, yet utterly alone. From the beginning, I knew that whatever we had, it would not last."</p><p>"Yet, here we are, together against all odds", Albus whispered.</p><p>"The least likely future", Gellert grinned, eyes shining with a mixture of grief and mischief, "If we fall, we fall together."</p><p>They raised their glasses together, knocking back the burning, clear liquid. </p><p>It all came to an end quicker than they would have liked - too quick. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Gellert saw a battle raging in a place he recognized as the British Ministry of Magic from Albus' memories. He saw a group of his students in the midst of pain, death, and destruction, fighting a war that should not be theirs to fight. There was a man - too pale, inhumane - laughing, raging, cursing. Voldemort.</p><p>
  <em>Can't they see a tragedy awaits</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raise the caskets in the sky</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Albus was gone, had left Gellert's life just as suddenly as he had entered it almost a century prior. The very people his love risked his life for, over and over again, had seized the one material thing the older wizard loved - Hogwarts. In one year, the ministry had taken Dumbledore's career, home, and reputation. Once, Gellert would have murdered the entire institution for less. Now, he followed Albus' whish, protecting the school that gave him sanctuary.</p><p>However, this had not stopped him from shouting at Potter and Granger in a secluded part of the school, where he could be certain not to be overheard: "Apparently, they do not teach Common Sense at this school! What foolish, moronic idea is it to name a <em>secret</em> <em>rebel group</em> after the wizard who already stuck his neck out for you? Without his knowledge or consent, nonetheless!</p><p>Ms. Granger, after all the gushing from my colleagues about your intellect, I would have expected more of you. Did you not realize the political backlash there would be for Albus if your little club was found out, or did you not care? Both of you should have known of the precarious position he was in, yet you chose to give the ministry reason for their suspicion on a silver platter! One does not need Divination to foresee the most likely event, it is a simple deduction!</p><p>Here is an advice for you: In a cold war, diplomacy and calculation are key. Do not act rebellious or brash ever again, if apparently, you are so bad at keeping it secret."</p><p>Gellert knew that he was lashing out in a petty manner, searching for a way to deal with the sudden disappearance of his husband. However, the prophesized savior and Boy-Who-Lived should learn that there were consequences to his actions, especially if there was a murderer hellbent on his death. </p><p>The three days of silence were some of the worst of Grindelwald's life, as all he could see of his love was Albus, engaged in a duel with an inhumane Dark Lord. </p><p>Finally, in the middle of the night, a silver Phoenix arrived, carrying a message with Albus's voice: "<em>Watch over Harry, Voldemort is planning something. I love you, Gellert.</em>"</p><p>Something was brewing on the horizon, something horrible.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Potter?", Grindelwald hissed, as his hand curled around the Potion Master's collar. Usually, he admired the man - his intellect, his ability to lie, his secrecy. The mistrust, however, was something he could do without at present, especially when the lives of students were at stake. Students, which the former Dark Lord swore to protect. </p><p>"Is that not something you should be able to deduce from your <em>visions</em>?", the dark-haired man snarled, lips curling in condescension.</p><p>The desire to strangle Severus Snape then and there was overwhelming enough that Gellert had to take a few seconds to fight it.</p><p>It took him a few calming breaths to understand. The realization hit him like a train, making his steady heartbeat stutter, his lungs constricting. <em>Ministry, war, battle, death.</em> A reoccurring vision of the boy in danger. In shock, the old man released Snape's robes from his grasp, stepping back. The tragedy would strike, all paths lead to the British Ministry of Magic. </p><p>Grindelwald barely had enough thought to conjure his Patronus - a replica of Albus' - to send a warning to his lover - "<em>It's going down. Whatever happens, I love you</em>" - before he ran. </p><p>*</p><p>In the depth of the Department of Mysteries, there was a Veil, from which the voice of the dead whispered endlessly. It was a curiosity, a phenomenon, that went could not be understood by any living soul. Death, trapped in a corporeal form, yet untouchable. The Veil's presence called for war and conflict like nothing else - yearned for the termination of life. </p><p>It, therefore, came as little surprise for Gellert to find a battle raging merely inches away from the mysterious fabric. The battle was chaotic, all elegance or finesse having left in favor of devious tricks and manipulations. Yet, the old wizard could detect a pattern between the varying tactics used by the different fractions found on the battlefield.</p><p>There were the Death Eaters, throwing lethal curses left and right, uncaring of who they struck. </p><p>On the other hand, the Order carefully aimed its incapacitating spells at the opposing wizards, while simultaneously protecting students.</p><p>The children were out of their depths in the chaos, dueling with simple, defensive spells.</p><p>"Gellert!", the voice was all too familiar to him, as was the fury it held. </p><p>The German's head shot around, his gaze fixing the piercing blue eyes of his love stepping out of a door to his right. </p><p>"Fire!", the older wizard yelled, while making his way over to him.</p><p>Grindelwald understood the meaning, the reference to his brutal, yet beautiful creation. His hand lifted the wand on its own accord, pointing it into the far corner of the room. Four steps lead Gellert into the room, spells flying past him, losing themselves in the vast room. The spell left his lips as though it hadn't been decades since he last performed it. Blue flames licked out of the tip of his wand, following the circular motion he performed. A circle of fire surrounded himself, Albus, the students, and a few Order members, allowing them to regroup.</p><p>How he had missed the adrenaline filling his body, the elegant dance of war.</p><p>Watching Albus send a flurry of complex spells over the flames towards the Death Eaters was mesmerizing to Gellert, causing his heart to flutter in his chest. At this moment, he reminded him just as much of the young, intelligent boy he had fallen in love with, as of the fierce, confident man with the fixed moral code. The former Dark Lord knew then, that there was no going back for him, no more denial of his feelings towards the older wizard. He was utterly, madly, and irrevocably in love with him, willing to die for him. </p><p>Just as in that fateful summer, the best two months of his life, it was Albus and Gellert against the world. The thrill of danger and battles coursed through the German's veins like an inferno, filling him with euphoria, as he stood shoulder to shoulder with his love - united. He wished for this moment to last an eternity.</p><p>Alas, nothing could ever last forever. </p><p>A scream broke through the perfect chaos of running Death Eaters and flashing spells, a scream filled with agony and despair. It was the sound of a world crumbling, coming to a sudden end. Time seemed to halt in consideration of the loss.</p><p>"Sirius!" Gellert knew the voice, recognized Potter amid sorrow, though his head struggled to connect the emotions to the grinning, rebellious boy in his class.</p><p>His eyes flicked towards the boy, where he was trapped in the arms of the werewolf, screaming his lungs out. The brilliant green eyes were clouded with unshed tears, mouth twisted open in denial. It was an image he had seen countless times in the survivors of his war - a haunting, painful image. Black had fallen through the mysterious Veil, disappeared in what could only be assumed to be the realm of death, leaving behind an orphaned boy with no remaining family. </p><p>Yet, there was a scorching, unyielding fury in Harry Potter's eyes, as they zeroed in on one of the Death Eaters - Bellatrix Lestrange, as Gellert recognized embarrassingly late. The German admired the determination of the child. Finally, he understood why there was a prophecy revolving around the boy, why he possessed the power to vanquish a powerful wizard. A small part of him was even impressed, as Potter ripped himself from the werewolf's grip, running after a mad, cackling woman.</p><p>"Protect them!", Albus yelled at him, turning on his heels in order to follow the wayward, rebellious child.</p><p>With grim determination, Gellert did as he was told, allowing the lethal flames to lash out at the Death Eaters, burning, killing. A part of his mind already regretted the deaths, though he knew these were cruel people - <em>just like him.</em></p><p>Grindelwald closed his eyes against the horrifying screams, whishing himself away, towards a peaceful future for Albus and him, far away from war and destruction. </p><p>Unfortunately, there seemed to be nothing but death for the two of them.</p><p>
  <em>Fatalité, Tu tiens nos vies dans ta main. Fate, you hold our lives in your hand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was quiet and empty, the students having left for their well deserved holidays. Two of the most powerful wizards in history sat side by side at the shores of the black lake, enjoying the last rays of sunshine, lost in deep thought. It could have been a peaceful moment, had it not been for the war stretching its shadow above their heads.</p><p>"Harry Potter will have to die", Albus whispered, his head resting in his hands in defeat. His words were heavy, as though spoken through tears: "His life barely began and already he has lost so much. Yet, I have to ask more of him. How could I possibly demand such a monstrosity? He is a child, Gellert, not even out of school!"</p><p>Grindelwald sighed, reaching across to pull the older wizard against his chest, carding his hands through the soft, long tresses.</p><p>"We will give our all to take the burden off his shoulders", he promises his better half, "the prophecy is merely the most probable future, by no means a certainty. Perhaps, you and I will succeed in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. We may find a way to extract the Horcrux from his body. Do not give up hope, Albus."</p><p>"I attempted and failed. Voldemort's soul cannot be extracted", Dumbledore argues, his fingers entwining with Gellert's in a search for support.</p><p>A smile ghosted over the German's lips: "Forgive me, Darling, but you are no Dark Lord. I studied the Dark Arts excessively and may be able to find a way."</p><p>"What if you are not?"</p><p>Gellert let his eyes slide shut, tilting his head back towards the sun. His fingers massaged Albus' scalp in contemplation, who hummed contently.</p><p>"You lived through a lifetime of war and pain, loss and betrayal", he finally spoke, "It allows you to understand the cruelty of the world in a unique way. Once, you found yourself in a similar position, did you not? The world urged you to take up your wand and fight me - to end my reign of terror. Perhaps it is time for you to teach him what it means to wage war, what he has to prepare himself for. The agony, the weakness, the sorrow, the casualties. Harry needs to know what awaits him, just as he needs to know how to fight it. </p><p>He may have lost much at a young age, but not everything. Still, he holds love and hope in his life. The boy is strong, no matter how it might seem on the outside. </p><p>And while I hope we will be able to spare him from all this terror, he will have to be prepared, should worst come to worst."</p><p>Albus clenched his fingers around the fabric of the German's robe, as he tilted his head up, giving the younger a weak, teary smile. "I love you, Gellert."</p><p>"I love you too, Albus", Grindelwald replied, leaning down to his love.</p><p>The kiss was soft and innocent, barely more than a light brush of lips. Yet, it was all the comfort they needed at this moment, a reassurance of companionship, trust, and love. Albus smelled different from their youth - no longer like wilderness, fire, earth, but like vanilla and fresh strawberries. It relaxed Gellert, stealing away his worries, until there was nothing left but the two of them, entwined in past, present, and possibly future.</p><p>When they separated, Gellert sported a mischievous grin on his lips, teasing: "Though I do question your choice of wardrobe."</p><p>To emphasize the point, his eyes traveled down the item in question - a heavy burgundy robe with orange and yellow embroideries, which was entirely too warm for the blazing heat of July. Had it not been for countless cooling-charms, Albus would have been guaranteed to have a heat stroke.</p><p>The wizard's ringed hand smacked his chest, though he was laughing. "I will have you know, that my dress code is incredible", Dumbledore insisted.</p><p>"It is incredible how you manage to look beautiful in this fashion faux-pas", Gellert countered with a flirtatious wink.</p><p>"Just kiss me again", the older wizard demanded with a roll of his eyes. </p><p>"Gladly."</p><p>The summer was beautiful, perfect, just as it had been almost a century ago. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They searched for Horcruxes in their free time, researching methods to destroy and extract them. Together they dove into Albus' memories, searching for indications of objects, numbers, locations, anything at all. Gellert attempted to reach for the possible objects through visions, though he merely saw blurred shadows of past and future - unrecognizable even to him. It was close to the end of the holidays, when Albus found a possibility that appeared to be fruitful. </p><p>"The Gaunt ring - hidden in Little Whinging, the home of Tom's family", the older wizard announced, as they stood before a heavily warded shack.</p><p>It was unwelcoming, to say the least. With broken, stained windows and a door seeming to fall off its hinges, wood splintered. The remains of what appeared to be a snake were nailed to it. There had not been any life in this place for a long time. Yet, the wards were strong, almost impenetrable - a combination of spells, runes, Dark Magic, and traps. The amount of time it took their combined efforts to tear down the multiple, protective layers was a testament to Voldemort's magical prowess. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, the inside of the shack was inhabitable, filled with broken objects, dust, and mold. Beside him, Albus failed to suppress a sneeze, causing a fleeting smile to appear of Gellert's lips.</p><p>"There it is", Dumbledore spoke, gaze focused on a small box resting in the center of the room, adorned in a beautiful design of dark wood carvings.</p><p>They scanned the box, finding nothing but a few simple hexes. With a flick of his wand, Gellert lifted the lid off, revealing a gaudy ring - one that was definitely not up to parr with his sense of style. Yet, it was not the fact that the object radiated dark, twisted Magic in stifling waves, which made him gasp.</p><p>"Is that...", the German whispered, voice barely audible, too shaken to register anything but the symbol etched into the stone of the ring. His own coat of arms - the image that shaped his past - glared at him from the back of a Horcrux.</p><p>As though in trance, Albus reached his long, slender fingers towards the jewelry, hand shaking with anticipation and fear. The vision took Gellert by surprise, crashing over his head like a tidal wave.</p><p>
  <em>The ring, sitting on Dumbledores fingers - skin dark and charred. A spreading curse seeking its way towards the heart. Albus, falling, falling, falling - eyes unseeing, cold, DEAD.</em>
</p><p>Grindelwald's scream pierced the eerie, anticipating silence of the hut, as his hand shot forward, ripping the other's away from the Horcrux - away from a certain death. </p><p>"Don't", he panted, breathing erratic, words pained, "it's cursed. You touch it, you die."</p><p>The sorrow, the loss, in the depth of Albus' incredibly blue eyes made him want to change the world, to do everything in his power to help the man. Gellert understood the origins of his love's pain. Too clearly, he remembered the look of utter shock and betrayal he had given him, as his sister's corpse fell to the ground. Yet, he could not allow the man to welcome death, not when the world depended on him - not when Gellert was unsure whether or not he could live without him.</p><p>"Ariana... I- I just need to", the older wizard stammered, logic and emotion fighting a war inside his mind.</p><p>"You will", came the comforting answer, "once we dismantle the curse and destroy the Horcrux. Can you hold on this long or would you like me to do this?"</p><p>"Would you- please- I-"</p><p>"Albus", Grindelwald murmured, "Liebes, wait for me in Hogwarts. I will be there in no time with the ring."</p><p>With a shaken nod, Dumbledore left the hut, limbs trembling, barely conscious. It was an act of utter trust, that he allowed him to take care of the object the German had obsessively searched for half a century. With a sigh, Gellert turned towards the ring. It would be a long night. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>To an extent, Gellert enjoyed teaching. Sure, he would never have the same passion for it as his lover, yet he found shaping young minds without any personal gain to be rewarding. It was for the very same reason, that he volunteered to co-host the Dueling Club. This, and the fact that Albus had asked in bed, between to kisses, when the younger wizard had been at an admittedly <em>weak</em> point.</p><p>No matter the reasons, the German soon found himself positioned upon a platform, opposite of one Severus Snape. The newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor looked imposing as ever, robes falling around him in an effortlessly elegant manner that he envied. </p><p>"We will teach you the basic rules of dueling, in addition to a variety of offensive and defensive spells", Snape drawled in a condescending tone, "The level of difficulty will increase, which is why I suggest you withdraw from this club, should you have difficulty following the material at any given moment."</p><p>A part of Gellert admired the bold dismissal Snape displayed in regards to his own students, while another part - the one he assumed to be heavily influenced by Dumbledore - disapproved of the man's actions.</p><p>"To begin, Professor Gellion Dumbledore and I will demonstrate a Mock-Duell, following the rules established during the 1872 Duelling convention. These rules will be the standard for any formal duel, unless otherwise specified. Make no mistake, they do not apply in an open battle. I was assured of you <em>Divination</em> Professor's capabilities", the Defense Professor pronounced the words in a fashion that left no doubt of his thoughts on the older wizard, "which is why this duel should prove to be an interesting one."</p><p>Snape sharply turned towards him, drawn wand pointing upwards. Gellert mimicked the action. Where the dark-haired man's bow was curt, precise, and tense, Grindelwald's was provoking, mocking, almost lascivious. The grin that coated his lips was predatory. Without any verbal communication, the duel began.</p><p>Gellert never excelled at Light Magic, at least not to the extent Albus seemed to. His forte had always been Dark Magic - forbidden spells and rituals - many of which he designed himself. Despite his disadvantage, facing Severus proved to be no hardship. In comparison to his famous duel with his lover, this was child's play, even handicapped. Though they only used boring spells, the thrill of a battle made Gellert come <em>alive</em>.</p><p>The concentration it took to foresee his opponent's next move, the suppleness with which he held his wand, the prowling, deliberate movements - all of it woke him up, took him back towards a time where he had been feared and powerful. </p><p>Alas, the duel ended quickly enough, even though the German toyed with his victim by ignoring weak spots in the Potion Master's defense. A carefully placed <em>Expelliarmus</em> disarmed Severus, leaving him with disbelief, anger, and humiliation. </p><p>"As you can see, I am highly qualified", Gellert announced, too petty to pass up the opportunity for a snide comment, "Now, tell us what you noticed - differences in our fighting styles, weaknesses of our stances or spells. Anything you remarked."</p><p>Fighting the stubborn urge to gloat, the older wizard passed the conquered wand back to its master, before allowing one of the students to answer.</p><p>The pudgy fifth year Hufflepuff with brown hair spoke in a soft, hesitant voice: "You looked more relaxed?"</p><p>"Good! In a fight - wherever or whatever it may be - it is important to be at ease. A loose grip on your wand permits you a wider, more precise range of movements. The same can be said for any other type of movement. With little motion, Professor Snape is an excellent offensive duellist, as it permits him to throw a quick succession of spells at an opponent, overwhelming them. His weakness, however, is the defense, in which his lack of movement causes him difficulty in blocking spells. What else did you notice?"</p><p>A strange sense of delight ought to be taken out of Snape's scorching glare to the back of his head. If looks could kill... Gellert was unaware why he took such an odd amusement out of the outrage the other teacher displayed, though he suspected it was because of their first, rather unfortunate meeting. </p><p>This time, the Defense Professor was the one to pick a student - a blond boy from Slytherin (and here Gellert thought <em>himself</em> to be biased).</p><p>"Professor Dumbledore seemed self-assured. A possible weakness. The spells were cast non-verbally", the boy declared his findings in a cool, distant voice.</p><p>"Correct", Snape snarled, "Non-verbal spells give you an advantage. They buy you time, allowing you to act faster, just as they force your opponent to react quicker to any spells and identify them by wand-movement alone."</p><p>"Remember", Gellert smiled, elaborating on his colleague's blunt statement, "any form of combat, whether duel, battle or a full-fledged war, is like a game of chess. If you can foresee your opponent's next moves, understand how they cast spells, where their weaknesses lie and how their mind works, it does not matter what Magic you use. A simple stunner may prevail against a powerful, dark wizard, if the caster chooses the right moment."</p><p>"Professor Dumbledore, who was the most powerful person you ever won a duel against?", a young Gryffindor girl in the front line blurted out, earning herself some scolding looks of those around her.</p><p>"My husband. Albus and I dueled quite frequently in our youth. I had my fair share of wins, though I fear some of my methods may have been considered somewhat <em>unorthodox</em>", Gellert admitted. </p><p>A fond smile graced his lips at the memory of the duel, in which he had started stripping off his clothes, resulting in a permanent blush on the redhead's cheeks, as well as an effective distraction. Unsurprisingly, that particular duel had ended in sex - rushed and passionate, bodies still filled with the excitement of a challenging fight.</p><p>"That hardly matters", Snape snidely remarked, a sneer on his face, "Choose a partner for the following lesson. We will go through the rules, before you will be permitted to cast <em>simple </em>spells - a shield and stunner."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Your feet are <em>cold!</em>", Albus complained, when Gellert slipped into bed beside him, cuddling against the older wizard, their feet entangling.</p><p>The German wizard scoffed, though he pressed a kiss against the other's hair: "Well what do you want me to do, Liebes? It's winter and you refuse to turn the heat on."</p><p>"Winter?", the headmaster repeated incredulously, "It's barely October!"</p><p>"And we are in Scotland!", was the playfully outraged reply, "The weather here is miserable half the time and barely tolerable the rest of it!"</p><p>"Well, I could offer you a pair of woolen socks? Then I would not have to suffer through your glacial feet..."</p><p>"What color would these socks have", Grindelwald questioned with a suspicious frown.</p><p>His love merely smiled innocently: "Pink with yellow stars. I am quite fond of that particular pair."</p><p>He shook his head with a laugh, neither denying nor accepting the offer. Instead, he pulled the older wizard closer, holding him tightly. Peaceful silence settled into the room, as both of them chased stray thoughts, basking in the comfort of each other's company.</p><p>"Young Draco Malfoy is going to kill me", Albus sighed heavily, as he tucked his head against Gellert's chest, "It appears Lord Voldemort gave him his first mission."</p><p>Clearly, the headmaster had not anticipated the gravity of his statement, if the startled yelp he gave as Grindelwald shot up from their bed was anything to go by. The former Dark Lord looked no less terrifying, despite his blue cotton pajamas with ducks on them - a present from Albus, of course.</p><p>"He <em>what</em>?", the man hissed dangerously, his eyes narrowing. </p><p>"Gel, don't be dramatic. The boy has little choice in the matter. He is but a pawn in this war, a punishment for his family's failures. Should he be unsuccessful, he will face consequences we can only imagine", the older man protested, extending a hand to pull his love back between the sheets. </p><p>"<em>Don't be dramatic</em><em>?</em> I have every right to be outraged! Why is it that you hold so little value to your own life?", Gellert exclaimed, pacing along the length of the bedroom. </p><p>Albus' bowed his head with a sad smile: "I am 116 years old. My life holds is worthless in comparison to a child, who has yet to learn what it means to truly live."</p><p>In a matter of seconds, the younger man was back upon the bed, cradling his lover's face in his hands. Dumbledore's mesmerizing blue eyes shone with unshed tears, emotional turmoil echoed from the depths of his soul.</p><p>"Albus", he whispered, "you are a wonderful, perfect human being. No matter the situation, your life is never worthless. The world would have been enslaved twice-over, had it not been for you, the most powerful and intelligent wizard in recent history. Never doubt yourself."</p><p>His lips ghosted over the other's, a fleeting sensation, barely more than a caress. </p><p>When Gellert retreated, determination shone on his face, just as it sounded in his words: "There is an infinitive amount of ways, that will allow both you and the boy to walk away from this with your lives intact. I will not allow for any harm to come to you."</p><p>The British man tangled his fingers in his husband's hair, admiring the softness, before asking: "What do you propose?"</p><p>There was a grin on Grindelwald's lips, victorious and self-assured. "We kill this pretentious Dark Lord in the coming year, whether we find all the Horcruxes or not. The last time, it took him a decade to be resurrected, which should provide us with enough time to find every last piece of his soul and destroy it." As an afterthought, the wizard added: "It would serve him right for stealing my title."</p><p>The comment earned him a laugh from Dumbledore - a success, no matter how teary it sounded.</p><p>"Sometimes", the Headmaster whispered, "it seems as though you have not aged a day, forever sixteen."</p><p>Gellert grinned: "I would hope to have developed in the past century. My younger self was not particularly amicable."</p><p>"No", Albus agreed, remaining serious, despite his smile, "you have changed. You are compassionate and full of love, where there was only greed and violence in our youth. Yet, I can still see the boy I fell in love with - the determination, the humor, the intellect. It makes me fall in love with you all over again, makes me want to discover your new quirks and habits."</p><p>Grindelwald's heart fluttered at the confession, missing a beat, before accelerating its pace. A grin spread across his face, too wide and paining his cheeks, yet he could not stop. "You are the only one who will ever understand everything that I am. My crimes, my emotions, my thoughts - you know them like no other. Yet, you choose to forgive me for all the wrongs and atrocities I committed. I cannot begin to understand how you could look past everything I have done, though I know that I am the luckiest man on earth to have you by my side."</p><p>It was then, that Gellert swore to himself, that he would do anything necessary to give Albus the peace and love he deserved.</p><p>"Promise me, Albus, that you will not sacrifice yourself for foolish notions of the Greater Good. I need you here with me", he whispered.</p><p>There was a long pause before the man answered in a hushed tone: "I promise."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Using his sight, the knowledge of the object, and the feeling of Voldemort's soul, Grindelwald found Ravenclaw's diadem in a room in Hogwarts. It was filled to the brim with discarded objects - books, furniture, clothes, jewelry, and other knick-knacks, most of which were broken. They destroyed it with Gryffindor's sword, though Albus wept for the lost artifact.</p><p>Gellert continued with his research in order to find a way to extract the Horcrux from Harry Potter, though he found little in the span of five months.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Christmas rolled around - a chance for all of them to forget the horrors that lurked outside of the sanctuary of Hogwarts. Albus appeared more cheerful, for once able to repress any thoughts of Voldemort or his quarrel with the Ministry, for which the German wizard was eternally thankful for. A ridiculous amount of five students stayed at school throughout the holidays - two Hufflepuffs, two Gryffindor, and a Slytherin - in addition to six members of staff - the old couple, Severus Snape, Sybil Trewlaney, Pamona Sprout, and Filius Flitwick. </p><p>On Christmas Eve, there was a staff-party after dinner, filled with alcohol, sweets, and laughter. For the first time since his war, Gellert tasted the burning flavor of his favorite liquor. The sweet Riesling from Germany had been an early Christmas from his love, accompanied by a languid kiss and a promise for a real present the following morning. It still confused the former Dark Lord, that the British opened their gifts on the 25th instead of the 24th. </p><p>As the evening progressed and they got more and more inebriated, the wine was replaced by shots of Vodka and Firewhiskey.</p><p>"Drinking game!", Gellert exclaimed at some point, raising his glass in the air, while fighting the slight slur in his voice.</p><p>Opposite of him, Severus scoffed: "Do you truly wish to issue such a challenge, given your advancing age?"</p><p>"I'll have you know, that I went to Durmstrang Institute. During my time there I drank more than you did in your entire life", he defended himself, quirking a singular brow in defiance. </p><p>It would have sounded impressive and believable, given the school's dubious reputation. Alas, his love let out a sharp laugh that revealed his words a lie. Playfully, Grindelwald slapped the back of his hand against Albus' chest in protest, while glaring at his grinning colleagues. </p><p>"Truth or Dare!", he finally screamed to save himself from the situation, though his voice was oddly high. Despite the fact that the game was not strictly one meant to inebriate people, his hand found an empty bottle, spinning it on one of the side tables in the staff room. When it landed on Severus Snape, a devilish grin spread itself over the Divination Professor's lips. "Severus, Truth or Dare?"</p><p>The cold mask did not falter, as the man answered: "Dare."</p><p>"Bold of you", the Seer taunted, "Perhaps you are more Gryffindor than we thought? I dare you to try some of Albus' sweets!"</p><p>Disgust and fear fought a war on the Defense Professor's face, a somewhat justified reaction to the threat of the older wizard's treats. Once upon a time, Dumbledore had introduced Gellert to the delights of sugar. That summer, they had shared chocolate, Bertie bots beans, biscuits, and Lemon Drizzle Cake, while hiding from Aberforth's greedy fingers. And while Grindelwald enjoyed his love's addictions, the same could not be said for the dire Professor, whose eyes narrowed at every mention of sugar.</p><p>The German's eyes glittered, as he pulled a plastic bag of sherbert lemons from Albus' pocket - a secret stash for 'difficult times' as the older had explained it with a wink. With gleeful delight, they watched as Snape's face scrunched up at the acidic taste, his nose wrinkling, and his eyebrows knitting together. Flitwick even let out a quiet chuckle, though he hid it behind his hand. They were not nearly drunk enough to openly laugh at the spiteful man. </p><p>"Your turn!", Gellert chirped once the sour expression had smoothed over. The bottle landed on Sprout.</p><p>What followed was an excessive amount of intoxicated laughter and joking, mixed with truths and dares. Throughout the game, Albus and he moved closer and closer together until they were practically glued together, occasionally whispering drunken nothings to each other.</p><p>"Truth", Gellert mumbled, oddly fascinated by Albus' hand in his. </p><p>"How did you two lovebirds meet?", Pamona (she had insisted he call her by her first name) inquired, her eyes trailed upon their joined hands.</p><p>"Whirlwind romance", Gellert staggered over his words. Did he imagine the room spinning? "I visited my aunt in 1899. Coincidentally her house neighbored Albus'. We were married by the end of summer." </p><p>His love's eyes were incredibly blue, a hypnotizing hue resembling ocean waves in the sun. There was a twinkle in them, the mixture of love and mirth that Grindelwald adored. He did not realize he leaned in until his lips brushed the others in a slow, delicate kiss. Time seemed to stand still, just the two of them, far away from war and death, in the happiness of the moment.</p><p>Then, Pamona's cooing shattered it, forcing them back to reality. One last smile was shared before they turned back towards the others. </p><p>"You two are adorable", the Herbology professor smiled, causing the couple to laugh awkwardly. Gellert spun the bottle once more, fixing Albus with a smirk, when it landed on him. </p><p>He loved this, would treasure the memory for many years to come - the feeling of a family, a mismatched as they were, celebrating Christmas together. Whatever may come, nothing could take the happiness of the moment. </p><p>*</p><p>The next morning, however, the German's head felt as though someone had repeatedly banged it against a hard surface. His tongue felt swollen and dry in his mouth, while his throat burned painfully. He barely managed to peel his eyes open, regretting the decision almost immediately, when the painfully bright light threatened to blind him. A tormented groan escaped him, as he struggled with his heavy, stiff limbs. As much as he hated to agree with Snape, he certainly was past the drinking age.</p><p>"Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore's horrendously cheerful voice felt like a sledgehammer to the back of his head. "You might want to drink this - a hangover potion."</p><p>Gellert thanked all the entities imaginable for the inventor of the wonderfully soothing potion, though its taste left to be desired. It did not take all the pain, yet it was an incredible improvement to his previous state, as it allowed him to at least open his eyes fully. </p><p>With another groan, the Seer slowly sat upright, trying to solve the mystery of how in Merlin's name he had made it back to his and Albus' bed. Or where his trousers had gone - thankfully he was still wearing pants. A fleeting, hazy memory shot through his mind, giving at least some clarity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Albus was heaving him onto the bed, against his weak struggles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You need to sleep, darling", the older wizard sounded desperate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ich bin nicht müde", Gellert murmurded, words incomprihensible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gel, love, you are not even speaking English anymore. You can't even walk for god's sake."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes were heavy, head lolling from side to side. The sheets felt like bliss against his naked skin. Darkness lurked at the corners of his sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ich liebe dich", he slurred.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"How embarrassed should I be right now?", Gellert groaned burying his head against his love's chest. Arms wrapped themselves around him.</p><p>"Nothing incredibly bad, though I would avoid Severus for a while", the man chuckled, "After your speech on liquor and your tolerance for it, he looked incredibly smug, when I had to carry you to bed."</p><p>"You had to carry me?" His embarrassment was palpable.</p><p>"Well, I stopped you when you were stumbling through the castle, determined to go skinny dipping in the Black Lake. I believed it to be unwise to allow you to continue stripping in front of your colleagues, or go swimming while unable to walk." Albus barely concealed amusement had him groaning once more. </p><p>At least the mystery of his missing trousers was solved. Partially. They were still missing, after all.</p><p>"Are you feeling up to opening presents? I suspect Poppy to have gotten me a magnificent pair of ear-muffs after my last one was devoured by one of her plants", the Headmaster smiled, excitement shining in his eyes.</p><p>"Of course", the Seer lied, forcing his body to cooperate. He did have an important present for his love after all.</p><p>Naturally, Albus' pile at the foot of the Christmas tree in their sitting room was much larger than his own. The man had spent a century building a name, connections, and popularity, while Grindelwald spent half a century making enemies and the other in captivity. His colleagues and he had exchanged small gifts though, none too expensive, though thought was put into them.</p><p>When he unwrapped his present from Albus, there was a knitted sweater and a pair of socks - made of insanely soft wool - in the offensively bright wrapping paper. The sweater was blue, with their initials GGAD in green writing on the front. Meanwhile, the socks were of similar colors, though they had a pattern of hearts on them. The colors were surprisingly normal for the man, as realized with a fond smile.</p><p>"Thank you, this is amazing", he whispered, hugging his love.</p><p>"At least you won't be able to complain about the heating situation anymore", Dumbledore laughed.</p><p>"You are incredible", Gellert shook his head, "I guess it is time for my present for you."</p><p>The small black box had weighed heavily in his pocket for the past week, burning a hole in his mind. Taking it out now was difficult, even though the German knew he had nothing to fear. Slowly, he went down on one knee, opening the box in front of him. The widening of his love's eyes made him smile, his heart beating too fast inside his chest, threatening to burst forth.</p><p>"Albus Dumbledore", his voice trembled from excitement and fear of rejection, "will you marry me again? Officially this time."</p><p>The few seconds before the older wizard threw himself at him with a deafening "YES!" were the longest, most painful of his life.</p><p>Seeing his ring beside the resurrection stone on Albus'  hand was a mesmerizing, captivating experience for Gellert.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He saw Dumbledore's wide eyes, a familiar, terribly green curse reflecting in the blue orbs. The time seemed to stand still, even in his visions, as he saw his worst nightmare come true. His love, the meaning of his life, fell backward, fell off the edge of a high tower into the abyss. There was no life left in him, by the time his body hit the hard ground below.</p><p>He saw people clad in dark robes, mad laughter spilling out of their distorted mouths, followed closely by curses. A battle on the grounds of Hogwarts, another one filled with agony and despair.</p><p>The scream writhing its way out of his throat in a painful manner was real, ripping through the peaceful quiet of the night like a gunshot.</p><p>Once, he had wished the very same image - the death of Albus Dumbledore. Now, he wept for the probable future. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"PROFESSOR!", the scream was desperate, ripping through the peaceful, quiet night. It echoed in the corridor, leaving a trail of fear in its wake.</p><p>Gellert whipped around, coming face to face with Hermione Granger, whose hair seemed to be even more uncooperative than ever. </p><p>"Miss Granger. It is after curfew", he scolded, "you should be..."</p><p>She did not let him finish, speaking instead in a hasty voice, words tumbling out of her mouth: "Professor, the headmaster left school and there are Death Eaters on the grounds! Harry told us to be vigilant but they are already here and we do not have enough time...!"</p><p>Terror filled his body, causing his limbs to shake. The vision was clear in his mind, as painful as the day it first appeared behind his eyelids. Dumbledore had lied to him, had left the school, while damning him to patrolling the corridors.</p><p>Ignorant of proper teacher-student behavior, Gellert seized the girl's slim shoulder in a bruising grip: "Where did Albus go?"</p><p>"He- Harry said they went to retract an object", Granger admitted, purposefully not mentioning the object's nature, "they aren't back yet. I don't know where they went. Neither did Harry, I think."</p><p>"Scheiße!", he exclaimed, causing her to flinch.</p><p>They had promised each other to search for the Dark Lord's Horcruxes together, the danger being too high to risk anything. Yet, Albus had gone with Harry Potter - a schoolboy without any experience or knowledge of the Dark Arts. He had known that there would be an attack on the school tonight and had left Grindelwald behind as protection. It meant, that Albus was planning to die tonight, to break the promise he had made months prior. </p><p>"Where are the Death Eaters?", he questioned, anger burning in his veins.</p><p>"Seventh floor", the girl stuttered, taken aback by his determination, "near the tapestry of Barnabas and the trolls."</p><p>Without another word, the former Dark Lord sprinted towards the indicated direction, heart in his throat and wand clutched tightly in his hand. There would be no mercy tonight, no strictly light spells leaving his lips. The fury and adrenaline coursing through him needed an outlet. His consciousness would be able to endure his actions, should they be for the safety of students and his fiance. </p><p>He encountered the Death Eaters near the steps of the Astronomy tower, engaged in a battle with a few students, and finally, understanding dawned upon him. Tonight, one of them would mutter a spell, sending Albus' corpse off the edge of the Astronomy tower. </p><p>Without a second thought, he rid himself of the man he had fought so hard to become throughout the past two years. Tonight, he would be Gellert Grindelwald - revolutionist and Dark Lord. Determined, he forced himself to forget all thoughts of remorse - all the atrocities already committed - and give in to the addiction that was Dark Magic. Whatever it took to protect his <em>home</em>, his students, his fiance, he would do it, and gladly pay the price.</p><p>The first spell left Gellert's lips with only a second of hesitation, the second came easier.</p><p>He did not know how long the fight lasted, how long he was caught in the messy tangles of a ranging battle. Not once did he use the killing curse, though the could not be certain not to lethally injure one of his enemies. It hurt his heart, made his soul weep. Yet, when he saw the fear in his brave students' eyes, as they thought talented adults, he carried on. At some point, others joined him - teachers, students, Order members, unknown Aurors - fighting the mad, laughing witches and wizards.</p><p>Gellert recognized the patterns of war, was too familiar with them for his own liking. It allowed him to recognize the silent communication of four of the Death Eaters, their mutual agreement to leave the battle behind to ascend the steps of the Astronomy tower. <em>It was going down.</em> Hastily, the Seer disentangled himself from the fight, casting a sloppy disillusionment charm on himself, before running after them, upwards, praying to all gods that he was not too late. <em>Please, please, please, let him be alive. Please. </em>Fear made his breath catch in his throat, his chest constricting painfully around his weak heart. </p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p>He barely managed to slip past a forming barrier on the stairs, left in the wake of the Death Eaters. His legs quivered with strain, as he forced himself to take the remaining steps in leaps. The scene he came upon felt like a punch in the gut. For a moment, the German could not do anything but stare at the wand trailed on the light of his life. Albus looked weak, as he stood in the dim light projected by the Dark Mark above the tower, his skin hollow, eyes sunken in. Something terrible had transpired during their search for the Horcrux.</p><p>Finally, Gellert came to his senses, dissolving the Disillusionment. He would need all magic available to protect himself and Albus against four Death Eaters. </p><p>"Expelliarmus", he cast, voice revealing nothing of the terror deep in his bones. His spell hit the boy, whose wand left its precarious position - no longer an immediate danger to Dumbledore. </p><p>The Death Eaters' heads whipped around, eyes narrowing, wands pointing at him faster than he could react. <em>And so, the dance begins.</em></p><p>Grindelwald was elegant in his steps, blocking and dodging curses, while simultaneously retaliating with complex, wordless spells. Three of them were ruthless duellers, one attacked him physically, forcing Gellert to block two sorts of assault. Fortunately, the Seer had fought battles with less hope and greater differences in numbers. Furthermore, the enemies' attention seemed focused on him, forgoing a wandless, weak Albus Dumbledore altogether. </p><p>"Who are you?", the lumpy-looking man hissed through clenched teeth, his breath coming in harsh huffs.</p><p>"My, my", the older wizard taunted, "are the history lessons at this school so horrendous, that none of you recognize me? Or perhaps I did not leave enough of a lasting impression throughout my life." Admittedly, Gellert, too, found himself panting in face of the battle and his advancing age. </p><p>A slight whirring sound was the only indication he obtained, as a spell flashed past him, hitting the man he would later identify as Fenrir Greyback square in the chest. The werewolf fell to the floor, stunned. Though the Seer did not dare to glance and the caster, he assumed it to be Harry Potter - somehow hidden by Albus until this very moment.</p><p>There was a second spell, cast shortly after the first, immobilizing a second Death Eater, just as Gellert hit the third with his signature lightning curse. The woman with the insane eyes and dark curls screamed at the electric current flooding her veins. It was not different to take out the last woman after that.</p><p>A simple stunner hit a shaking Malfoy in the face, too quick for him to dodge.</p><p>Wand in hand, Grindelwald's eyes snapped at Albus, a grim expression on his face. </p><p>"You are going to stay here until I come back. Do not even think about following through with any plans until I allow you to", he spat, his anger evident, "Potter! Do not let Malfoy of Albus out of your sight, lest they do something stupidly reckless. If I find either one of you downstairs, so help me god!"</p><p>With those words, he turned on his heels, racing towards the main site of the fight, running into Snape on the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Amycus, and Allecto Carrow were taken into custody by the Ministry, additionally to three insignificant, yet murderous Death Eaters. Through the entire process of interrogation by the Aurors, anger burned heavily in the back of Grindelwald's mind, whenever he thought of Albus. Yet, it was not until they arrived in the privacy of their warded quarters, that the younger wizard's emotions got the better of him.</p><p>"You promised!", the former Dark Lord yelled, too loudly, too forcefully, "How could you look me in the eyes and <em>lie to me</em>? My life lies bare before you - my sins, my vices, my terrors, my dreams - and you have the audacity to lie to me!" A finger was accusingly pressed against Dumbledore's chest.</p><p>He could not begin to think of the possibilities, should Albus have died that night, fallen off a lightning-struck tower, like a rag doll. The memory of a vision haunted the Seer's thoughts, making his hands tremble in terror. Would he have been able to continue this war without the light of his life? Or would Gellert have given up, returning to the cold prison - a life filled with visions and nothing?</p><p>"There was more at stake than my life, it-", the headmaster began weakly, guilt in his eyes where once had been a twinkle. He looked his age, looked exhausted and remorseful. Grindelwald could not begin to fathom what horrors he had endured on the search for a Horcrux, could only pray that there would not be any lasting damage. </p><p>It was fear of loss, that made the German interrupted, fury hiding the worries and agony: "I know exactly what your reasoning was, know why you <em>left me behind</em> to protect the school while taking a <em>boy</em> with you. Was he useful? Did he know how to dismantle the curses or counter the potions? Did he have sufficient knowledge of the Dark Arts? Was he <em>better</em> than me?"</p><p>"Is this what this is?", Albus asked, incredulously, voice raising, "Are you <em>jealous</em>?"</p><p>The two men were standing nose to nose, the younger's fingers digging into the other's collar with brutal force. Perhaps there was an element of jealousy in his reasoning, an unreasonable fear. </p><p>Yet - </p><p>"This has <em>nothing</em> to do with jealousy - this has to do with the fact that you <em>lied</em> to me. You did not trust me enough to reveal your plans to me, treated me like a <em>liability</em>. Do you have any idea what spells I had to use to keep this school and its students safe - how much progress was lost in a single night? My very soul is torn apart!"</p><p>Silence followed the outbreak, only interrupted by harsh intakes of breath. The couple stared at each other, eyes locked, a silent argument taking place. Gellert would give the world for Albus, would commit any sin, any wonder for his happiness. Yet, he felt the painful damage in his soles, the rips, the emptiness.</p><p>Finally, the headmaster slowly whispered: "Did- did you-?"</p><p><em>Did you murder them?</em> Grindelwald understood the unspoken question, understood the weight it held.</p><p>The Seer bowed his head, regret evident on his face, as he simply stated: "I believe so."</p><p>"I apologize", Albus Dumbledore finally murmured, pulling the other into a hug, "I should never have done this to you - not when you would give your own life rather than seeing my death, not when I promised to find another solution. I love you, Gellert." There were unshed tears glistening in his eyes, "Yet, you have to understand the consequences of my life. Now, Draco Malfoy is a pariah, a marked Death Eater on the run from his Lord and the Ministry. He will never have a normal life, never be free, forced to run for all eternity - no matter the outcome of the war."</p><p>The old wizard hesitated, before continuing with a whisper: "I have withheld vital information from you. Severus Snape, our resident Potions Master and spy made an unbreakable vow to aid young Malfoy in his task, to complete it for him, if necessary. In two days, when the school year comes to an end, and the boy's time runs out, he will lose his magic - perhaps his life."</p><p>A thick silence filled the room, weighing heavily on its occupants. Objectively, Gellert understood Albus' intricate machinations. After his death, there would be a spy in Voldemort's ranks, who would never be suspected. By murdering Dumbledore, Snape would become a valuable, trusted Death Eater, able to feed information to the Light side. </p><p>"You are worth more alive than dead", the Divination Professor voiced his contrasting thoughts, "and though I acknowledge your reasoning, you are the only wizard powerful enough to oppose Lord Voldemort."</p><p>The Headmaster protested: "Harry was the one prophecized to vanquish him. I am but an old man."</p><p>"An old man with an unhealthy obsession for anything sweet. I am surprised your teeth have not rotten decades ago", Grindelwald poorly attempted to lighten the situation with humor, before returning to his serious demeanor, "The boy is smart, with a nick for defensive magic. However, he is no match for any Dark Lord. He is too young, too inexperienced, too brash. Potter will not be able to win this war without guidance."</p><p>"You would have been there", a mumbled sentence, barely audible.</p><p>Gellert lowered his gaze, his hands gripping his love's in a desperate attempt to ground himself.</p><p>Finally, he quietly confessed: "I do not know, whether or not I could have gone on without you. Twice, you came into my life, shining brighter than the sun, rescuing me from the darkness. You pulled me from a path of destruction - you saved me from a prison that would have become my tomb. I am, was, and will always be lost without you."</p><p>They shared a moment of intimacy, a deep understanding that the world did not matter, as long as they had each other. No matter what the future held - what probabilities would come to pass - they would fight for a reality, in which they were together.</p><p>"What of Severus?", Albus finally asked, fingers tightening around Gellert's.</p><p>"Who made him swear the vow?"</p><p>With a sigh, the older man answered: "Narcissa Malfoy, a concerned and very protective mother."</p><p>There was a wicked smile on Grindelwald's lips, as he proposed: "We offer her a bargain that she cannot possibly decline. She is protective of her son, enough so to go behind her Lord's back, risking her own safety. If our protection of her son comes with the price of a certain Potions Master's life, she will gladly pay it."</p><p>The headmaster raised a single eyebrow, though he decided not to object to the dubious morality of the suggestion. After all, it would solve this particular dilemma without much ado. </p><p>"On another note", Dumbledore began carefully, "this is yours again." </p><p>There, in his wrinkled hand, the Elder Wand lay, as powerful and deadly, as it had been when Gellert first saw it. Elegant, intricate designs decorated the carefully crafted wood, concealing age, and history of the wand. Instinctively, his hand shot forward, yearning to touch, to claim the magic that came with it. He stopped himself a hair's length away from the cursed object. Once, he had committed the grave mistake of pursuing the prestige and influence of the Hallows. He would not allow this ambition to cost him everything again. Grindelwald's fingers shook, as he retracted them.</p><p>"I do not want it."</p><p>A smile, born from a mixture of pride and sadness, crossed Albus' features, as he spoke: "The wand chooses its master, following a trail of blood and duels. It is yours once more, by chance, by destiny, by whatever you wish to call it. Declining such a weapon in the fight against Voldemort would be foolish."</p><p>"In that case", Gellert gave a conspirational smirk, "you will have to duel me anew, won't you?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The Horcrux for which Albus had risked his life had been a duplicate. It angered Gellert to no end, that so much had been on the line for a fake. However, there was light on the horizon, as they were able to locate the real locket by tracking its path from Regulus Black to Kreacher, to Mundungus Fletcher, who gave it to them with a reluctant frown. It reduced their numerous problems by one, bringing the pretentious Dark Lord one step closer to mortality.</p><p>"Helga Hufflepuff's cup in one of Gringott's high-security vaults", Gellert announced one evening, after emerging from his meditations, "I was unable to discern the owner, though I would assume it to be one of Voldemort's most trusted followers - one he would be certain to give their life rather than touch his Horcrux in any way."</p><p>Dumbledore ran his hand over his face, eyes squeezed shut behind the half-moon spectacles. </p><p>"Bellatrix Lestrange", the Headmaster finally stated, "she is his Lieutenant, his most loyal Death Eater. The cup will be with her, though it is beyond me, how we will break into Gringott's. Aside from the nearly unbreachable security measures, the smallest mistake could place us under enough scrutiny to reveal your identity. Then, charges of theft would be on the bottom of our neverending list of worries."</p><p>"Perhaps", Gellert slowly began, brows knitted together in thought, "there may be legal ways to obtain the vault's contents. She is, after all, a convicted criminal. Does anyone in our ranks hold any claim to the Lestrange Vault?"</p><p>Albus paused to think the suggestion and its benefits through, considering their possibilities. "Harry is the heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, of which Bellatrix is a daughter. Considering the imprisonment and status as fugitives of the remainder of the Lestranges - Rodolphus and Rabastan - there may be a way for him to seize her possessions. However, as he is merely an heir, we will have to wait until his majority for him to claim the Black Lordship and begin the legal process that is involved in seizing the vault."</p><p>Following a nod of confirmation, the former Dark Lord hesitantly breached a controversial topic: "As we already are on the subject of Potter: I may have found a ritual that could assist us in the endeavor of extracting the Horcrux in him."</p><p>Surprise was clearly visible in those brilliant, blue eyes, wordlessly urging Gellert to clarify.</p><p>"I have to warn you, it is an incredibly dark ritual, which would earn you more than a few frowns, should its use become public", Gellert cautioned, before elaborating, "At the moment, there are two 'souls' residing in the boy's body. His own, and the shriveled remainder of Voldemort's. To my knowledge, they have not merged, existing as two separate entities.</p><p>The ritual I found is an ancient Necromancer practice - temporarily tying the soul to the body, in order to allow the venture into different realms with a clear path back. Should we succeed in tying Potter's soul to his body, while leaving the Horcrux unattached, it would allow us to rip it out without damaging the boy in any way."</p><p>There was a dark look on his love's features - contemplative, worried, doubtful. "How grave are the dangers?", he finally questioned, sitting up straighter behind his desk. </p><p>Uncomfortably, Grindelwald shifted, hands entwining in his lap before he answered: "There is a chance, that the Horcrux will no longer be dormant and attempt to take over its vessel. It is unlikely but possible."</p><p>"How would we tear out the Horcrux?", Albus inquired barely louder than a whisper. His eyes were closed, head bowed down.</p><p>"There is only one creature on earth capable of extracting souls from the human body", the Seer explained his reasoning.</p><p>In the end, the decision would lie with Harry Potter. They would support him, whether he chose to die or to have a dark ritual performed on his body, though Gellert did not doubt which choice a teenager would make. </p><p>"<em>Dementors</em>", Albus whispered, hands clenching. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The boy spent his holidays at Hogwarts with the old couple, upon Gellert's insistence to complete the ritual as fast as possible, in order to diminish the possibility of unwelcomed surprises. In the company of Albus, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy, the former Dark Lord almost felt as though they were a family. An odd, mismatched family, with two hormonal teenagers. Of course, his love had given him an omniscient smile, when he expressed the thought, an ever-present twinkle in his eyes. Personally, Grindelwald found the notion that he and Albus had 'adopted' two adolescents surreal.</p><p>Yet, it was undeniable, that the four of them had dinner at the Hufflepuff table - neutral ground - together every evening, spending time with awkward conversation. The animosity between the two boys was both irritating and incredibly tiresome to the Seer. He had complained to Albus once, asking why they could not simply have dinner in separate rooms, though the comment about 'amusing, pent-up teenagers flirting' had been dishearting. However, seeing the delighted twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes made the squabbles, needless jabs, and bickering worth his patience. </p><p>It was the week before Potter's birthday and his consequential departure to the Weasley household, that the boy joined Gellert during his daily meditation at the Black Lake. Distracted, the Professor turned his head towards the sable-haired wizard.</p><p>"Mr. Potter", he greeted him, "how can I help you?"</p><p>"Professor", came the hesitant answer, as the teenager sat down beside him.</p><p>Gellert wondered at what point they had begun an amicable relationship. He strongly suspected it to be Dumbledore's influence that made him indulge the boy in a conversation. To his surprise, however, he did not regret it.</p><p>They sat in silence for several minutes, before Potter found the courage to pose his question: "How did you know you were in love? You and Headmaster Dumbledore have been married for a long time..."</p><p><em>Ah</em>. It appeared as though Albus had been correct in his assumptions once again. </p><p>Grindelwald stared at the beautiful landscape before him, the warmth of his emotions filling him to the brim. His voice was soft when he explained: "Love is never the same. It varies from couple to couple and is ever-changing. I cannot explain love to you when I am still exploring its inexplicable facets."</p><p>"Did it change between you and the Headmaster", the child blurted, before reddening and adding a "Sir", at the end of his sentence. </p><p>Briefly, Grindelwald wondered how much truth he could afford to disclose, before answering: "Albus and I married two months after we met. I was underage, Albus barely an adult when we decided to bind our futures together. We were fascinated by each other, yearning to change the future, to make a name for ourselves. He was... he was everything to me during our time together. It felt like a <em>wildfire</em>, then - uncontrollable, passionate, all-consuming. In the end, it was dangerous for both of us. </p><p>We had... a terrible dispute, which lasted for quite some time. At the end of it, I left the United Kingdom in favor of a meditational exile, though we reconciled some time ago. Now, our love is more intimate. We are familiar with each other's every flaw. There are no more secrets left between us, no more doubt or pride. We are, quite simply, the world to one another."</p><p>Potter looked taken aback, his green eyes impossibly wide behind the spectacles. He seemed to be at a loss of words. In the end, he settled for a careful: "May I ask what your fight was about?"</p><p>"Methods", Gellert grinned ominously. He never felt so much like Albus before. However, if the teen was going to ask prying questions, the Professor felt as though he had every right to do the same. </p><p>"Has your sudden interest in romantic relationships anything to do with Mr. Malfoy?", he inquired, leaning back onto the soft grass.</p><p>"How...?", the teen spluttered indignified, while blushing to the tips of his ears.</p><p>"Mr. Potter", the former Dark Lord spoke in a mocking tone, "I have been around enough Primary Schools to know, that little boys, who pull girls' pigtails are usually quite interested in those little girls. Some are quite amused by the petty squabbles between you and Mr. Malfoy. There is even a bet on how long it will take for the two of you to be found in a broom closet together."</p><p>There wasn't, of course - Albus was the only one who suspected there to be anything but deep-seated mistrust between the two teens. However, at least by tonight, Gellert would make sure that there was a bet.</p><p>"Oh Merlin", Potter sounded mortified, as he buried his head in his hands. </p><p>Gellert had to fight the laugh tingling at the back of his throat. Instead, he asked in an off-handed tone: "How are the two of you doing?"</p><p>"Fine", his student grumbled, before admitting, "we've gotten to know each other better - the whole situation kind of forces us to, really - though I doubt he feels anything for me apart from his usual disdain. Is it wrong that I feel attracted to him when he treats me like the enemy?"</p><p>"I believe you came to the wrong person for these kinds of questions", the Seer sighed, "Ask Albus, if you can find the courage to do so. He was in a similar situation - once upon a time."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Gellert sat behind Albus, his tongue sticking out between his lips, brows furrowed in concentration. His fingers were buried in the long, white strands of the older man's hair in a pathetic attempt to braid it. Already, he wondered, why he had insisted to manually perform such a difficult task. </p><p>The two of them had been invited to the marriage of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Well, the Headmaster had been invited and offered to bring him along. In celebration of the occasion, Grindelwald's fiance had decided to wear an intricate hairstyle, to the creation of which he had volunteered. </p><p>Despite the struggle at hand, the Seer found the interaction to be oddly soothing - their proximity, the silky feeling of threading his fingers through Albus' hair, the content hum of the man before him.</p><p>"This is horrendous", Dumbledore groaned, shuffling the numerous documents in his hands, "Legally, as Lord Black, Harry should be able to seize a part of the Lestrange Vault with ease. Alas, the increasing number of Death Eaters in positions of power within the Ministry make it difficult to pass anything without alerting Tom of our endeavor, by which point the Cup will no longer be in our reach."</p><p>Gellert's hands stilled, fingers twitching. "Do you believe they are planning a Coup d'État in near future?", he enquired, worry lacing his voice. Without the legal system on their side, it would be significantly harder to win this war. </p><p>"No, Tom will not risk such an endeavor, not when I still hold significant power within the Ministry. Nevertheless, he is building up his influence, placing wizards under the Imperius Curse, disposing of others", Albus denied with a shake of his head, wincing slightly when his hair was caught.</p><p>"So this remains a Cold War for the most part", he mused, focusing on the impossible hair before him. </p><p>"Have you seen anything?", the older wizard questioned cautiously.</p><p>"Nothing clear or precise, merely impressions of war, of blood, of death. The future is quite uncertain at this given moment", Gellert sighed, "Though I pray for fortune to be on our side. There are merely two Horcruxes left, one of which is in our grasp."</p><p>Albus absentmindedly tapped his foot on the floor, his left hand resting on Grindelwald's knee.</p><p>"I believe you were right", his love suddenly said, sitting straighter, "It has little importance, whether we kill Voldemort before destroying all his Horcruxes. Once, he has no body, the only thing anchoring him to life are the pieces of his soul, scattered across the land. Should we destroy them after his 'death', we weigh the anchors, allowing him to pass onto death. The snake will follow him to battle, allowing us access to her once we dueled him."</p><p>"The most difficult will indeed prove to be the duel", Gellert grimaced, before his features shifted to a sly grin at a thought, "How fortunate, however, that we have a man in our midst, who already defeated a Dark Lord through dueling."</p><p>He laughed heartily at the hand that hit his leg, before retaliating with a playful tug at the silver hair. Albus huffed, grabbing Grindelwald's hand from behind his head. He entwined their fingers, bringing his arm around his love with a fond smile. </p><p>"In all candor, Liebling, if we stand together, the world will lie at our feet", he whispered into Dumbledore's ear.</p><p>"The last time I hear these words, thirty years of war followed."</p><p>"How fortunate the world must be, that we choose to save it, instead of destroying it."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was too much blood. It was smeared around the dancefloor, sprayed on the walls like a Jackson Pollock painting. Corpses coated the floor in a horrible, twisted fashion - a macabre carpet of flesh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bride's dress was sullied, drenched in spilled wine and blood - one could not tell the difference. Her beautiful features were twisted in agony and terror, mouth opened in a silenced scream. The once lively eyes were wide open, doomed to never close again. A hand was stretched out towards a man on her left in a tragic attempt to unite even in death. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The groom looked worse than the girl. Deep cuts marred his body, blood slowly seeping out. He was not dead yet, merely unconscious. Yet, he would not survive the night, would forever be trapped in the nightmare that was this new reality. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were other guests in vincity. A redheaded girl, lying on her front, spine ripped out in a bloody, violent torture. A man, wrinkled and old, sat at a table, head on the floor beside him. There was a woman, her pink hair standing out against the darkness of her blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So many deaths. So many. So many.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This had been a massacre, focussed on torture, instead of death.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The vision crashed over him like a tidal wave, a violent, cruel reminder of reality. His steps faltered, their dance coming to a halt. Albus held him upright, as his eyes went in and out of focus, the future demanding to be seen, to be acknowledged. Behind the death and blood of the images, the cheerful music played on, uncaring of the horrors that laid ahead.</p><p>"Gellert", a whisper in his ear, meant for only him to hear, "can you hear me?" </p><p>His gaze darted across the dancefloor, taking in the laughing, carefree faces - overlapped by the gruesome images of their deaths. William Weasley, guiding Fleur Delacour into an elegant pirouette, their newly-wed euphoria palpable to everyone else. Gellert's hand tightened painfully around Albus' arm, as he fought the nausea and weakness left behind by his vision. His knees felt as though they were made of jelly. </p><p>"Out", he croaked, throat too dry, tongue too heavy, "attack, everyone dead."</p><p>For an instant, there was panic evident in those mesmerizing, blue eyes, a bottomless pit of fear and worry. Then, the leader came forth, the man who fought in three wars, who had seen countless men and women die. </p><p>"<em>Sonorus</em>", Albus murmured, wand pointing at his throat, before he commanded, "We are being attacked, everyone leave immediately. Aurors: Wands ready!"</p><p>The guests did not react, merely staring at the Headmaster with wide eyes and gaping mouths. </p><p>"OUT!", his love yelled once more, loud enough to send the gathered witches and wizards scurrying in fear. One by one, they disapparated into the dead of night, leaving behind a ridiculous amount of four Aurors and six civilians, Albus and Gellert included. </p><p>"You need to leave, Gel", Dumbledore urged him, his arm around Grindelwald stabilizing him, "Now, before a fight breaks out."</p><p>"No", the younger wizard protested, "it merely took me by surprise. I will be perfectly fine in a minute."</p><p>"You-", Albus began, before stilling.</p><p>They all felt the crumbling of the wards around them, the shift of magic in the air. The Death Eaters had arrived, bringing with them the promise of blood and violence. Gellert clutched his wand in his hand, fingers still shaking from the force of the vision. Yet, he would fight, would stand by his love's side for all eternity.</p><p>"This is no longer a Cold War", he whispered, as the first curse flew towards them.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The day Lord Voldemort found his demise was a rainy one. The ground beneath their feet was slippery, soaked through from hours of pouring torrent. One could barely see further than two feet, sight obscured by the weather. </p><p>They had been tipped off by Narcissa Malfoy, the woman who switched sides the moment her son was endangered - his death assured, should the Dark Lord find him. Hours later, Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix lied in wait in the obscured shop entrances and dark alleyways of Diagon Alley. This attack would be the fourth one this month and the first one, in which Lord Voldemort would appear publicly. </p><p>Such an open attack on one of the most magical places of the United Kingdom would receive excessive press coverage, and spike fear in the hearts of the public. There would be chaos, and open mistrust in the government, facilitating the Dark Lord's attack on the Ministry of Magic and its democracy. Gellert knew those tactics, having followed them himself in what seemed to have been a different life. </p><p>Thankfully, the streets were deserted, consequential to the rain, when the first Death Eaters crept along the streets as inconspicuous individuals. None of the defending wizards moved, waiting for a command of their superior officers, wands held too tightly in shaking hands.</p><p>A loud, echoing whistle sounded through the Alley, when the first Dark Wizard lifted his wand, pointing it at Fortescue's ice cream parlor. Quickly, they stepped forward in a fluid, unified movement, catching the enemies by surprise. Their first spells hit intended targets without any interference, taking out six of the dark-clad wizards, before a hasty, sloppy defense is set up.</p><p>In the following whirlwind of spells and objects flying through the air, Albus and Gellert stood side-by-side, keeping an eye out for their target, the snake-like visage of Lord Voldemort. In his left, the Seer held the sword of Godric Gryffindor, prepared to utilize it against the Dark Lord monstrous pet and Horcrux, should the opportunity arise.</p><p>Gellert spotted a few of his past students in the mess, the ones he had taught during the dueling club. An odd sense of pride filled him at the level of skill with which they attacked and defended. It was Albus, who caught sight of the pale, inhumane Dark Lord - dueling three Order members near Olivander's. The couple exchanged determined nods, as they made their way towards the monstrous man, simultaneously blocking and firing spells at a number of Death Eaters. </p><p>"Dumbledore", the high voice hissed, as those red eyes caught sight of them, though his gaze was solely fixed upon the older wizard, "come to greet death after all?"</p><p>
  <em>Where was the snake?</em>
</p><p>"I do not fear Death, Tom", Dumbledore merely smiled ominously, lifting the Elder Wand in his grasp.</p><p>There was no clear indication for the commencement of the duel, merely a spell, shooting from Gellert's wand, colliding with the Voldemort's midair before bursting into sparks.</p><p>"I cannot die!", the Dark Lord taunted, as an Unforgivable from the Seer's wand barely missed him. Yet, there was fear in those eyes - he was losing the duel and aware of it. </p><p>"We destroyed your Horcruxes, Tom", Albus smiled, voice kind despite all of the man's sins, "there is only Nagini left."</p><p>There was a moment of hesitation within Voldemort's fluent movements, a moment of worry, wondering whether they spoke the truth, whether he was as close to mortality as they said. It was that split second of indecision, which gave the Divination Professor an advantage.</p><p>Perhaps, the death of the Dark Lord should have been astounding - unusual even. Gellert half expected the body to dissolve into ashes when his Killing Curse hit its distracted target. Alas, everyone died the same way, when struck by the blinding, green light. As it proved, Tom Riddle was not unusual in any way. His body fell in the same way as any other's, hitting the uneven cobstones with a soft, inaudible in the chaos that reigned around the couple. </p><p>It was over. </p><p>Almost.</p><p>The snake was almost too easy to kill after this.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Readers, </em>
</p><p><em>For some time now, I have been interested in the story of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Considered by many to be the most powerful wizard in history, known for his defeat of <span class="u">two</span> Dark Lords, one cannot help but wonder where such a legendary man began. The answers I found were not only surprising, but downright shocking. In my new book </em>'Albus Dumbledore: The man behind the mask' <em>I present the evidence and detail for the following article. </em></p><p>
  <em>The duel between Gellert Grindelwald and Professor Dumbledore is one remembered in history - a mesmerizing, intricate display of magic of both parties involved. Previously, it was assumed that the first Dark Lord considered the - at the time - insignificant Transfiguration Professor as his equal, due to his magical prowess. Now, however, it has come to light, that the reason may have been more personal than assumed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>An impressive amount of letters (which are available in my book) exchanged between the two wizards suggests that there was a romantic and sexual relationship between the feared Dark Lord and his vanquisher, which resulted in the creation of a Blood-Pact, disabling them from fighting one another. Additionally, they provide evidence for darkness lurking beneath the benevolent mask of Hogwart's current headmaster. Many key phrases used during Grindelwald's revolution were established by our 'Hero', such as 'for the Greater Good'. Muggle prejudice on his part is heavily displayed within the documents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> However, the relationship seemed to come to a sudden end after the death of Ariana Dumbledore during a three-way duel between Grindelwald, Albus, and Aberforth Dumbledore. At least, this was how the Professor depicted his connection to the Dark Lord upon questioning of the Ministry of Magic in the 1920s. </em>
</p><p><em>Indeed, the man seemed to have moved on from his troubled youth, by defeating two Dark Lords, even getting married to a 'Gellion' (last name unknown), the teacher for Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. </em> <em>Upon further investigation, however, some horrifying truths have appeared. </em></p><p>
  <em>Evidence for the following statement is further elucidated in my book: Albus Dumbledore broke mass murderer and revolutionist, Gellert Grindelwald, out of his prison in Nurmengard in order to revert to the spiteful ways of his youth. His 'husband' is the Dark Lord in disguise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If one thinks these words to be foolish conspiracy theories, they may consider the following: the cell that once held the fallen Dark Lord is now empty and dust-covered. The man wears a glamour over his heterochromatic eyes - the most noticeable feature of his face. He wields magic like only a handful of wizards in this century. Finally, Albus Dumbledore claimed his husband to have spent the past half century in 'meditational exile', which can heavily be assumed to be a reference to Nurmengard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you are interested in purchasing a copy of my book, you may find an owl-order fill-in slip on page 9, together with further information.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rital Skeeter</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen the article?", Gellert questioned, voice heavy and tired. </p><p>"Indeed I have. It is difficult to miss such important news when they arrive in a hall filled with one's students", Albus gave a half-hearted smile, melancholy shining from his eyes.</p><p>"They are a gossiping bunch", the younger man gave a poor attempt at humor, the small grin dying all too quickly, "What now?"</p><p>The headmaster passed his hand through his beard, a contemplative look on his features. "In a few moments, Aurors will come storming through these very doors, demanding an investigation. No doubt, they will be able to find evidence to convict the both of us. You will most likely be handed over to an international court and given the death penalty. I, on the other hand, will be locked into Azkaban for the probably quite short remainder of my life."</p><p>Both of them gazed into each other's eyes, despair, and fear filling their every thought. There was little left to do but wait for the law to catch up to their actions.</p><p>"For all that it is worth", Gellert finally whispered, lowering his eyes, "I apologize for causing you such trouble. You should not have to suffer in such a cold place for helping me. If I could, I would take sole responsibility for the events of the past two years. Yet, I am eternally grateful for spending this time with you. God knows, we did not have enough together."</p><p>"It matters little now", Albus shrugged, "we do not have much life left in any case. Now that the danger that was Lord Voldemort is disposed of, our duty is fulfilled."</p><p>Grindelwald passed a hand over his face, a hysteric giggle escaping his tightening lungs at his thoughts: "One would assume that slaying a Dark Lord would give you leeway in certain matters, not death."</p><p>There was a small grin on his love's lips, the barest of twinkles in his eyes, as he reprimanded him: "You were much worse than Tom was. You waged a holy war for decades, uncaring of the slaughter you left in your wake. It is understandable that they do not wish to believe that you are a changed man."</p><p>"Perhaps", he acknowledged with a nod.</p><p>A nervous silence stretched itself over the room like a blanket, the anticipation of their fates weighing heavily upon both men. </p><p>"I do not wish for you to die in that prison", Gellert suddenly mumbled, a tremor in his hands, "not when I know of your father's fate. Not, when you have done so many good deeds, which outweigh the bad ones. There is still time. I have seen your miraculous escape with Fawkes, your easy dismissal of this school's wards. If you leave now, there is a good chance of disappearing into the vastness of this world." </p><p>There was an unexpected fierceness in Dumbledore's eyes, as he protested: "I will not leave you behind, not like this, not to your certain death. Even if I did, it would not be a life worth living. Alone, on the run, no chance at love or companionship, no mourning upon my demise. It is not the future I want."</p><p>"What future do you wish to have?", Grindelwald inquired, shifting his weight in the chair.</p><p>"Before we reconciled, I lived in the moment, drifting through the days with little focus on such inevitable matters. Perhaps, I always imagined to travel the world, to do all the things I had no opportunity to in my youth. A week ago, I imagined us - together - growing old, well older, until we are forced to leave the castle in favor of a place void of stairwells."</p><p>Albus closed his eyes, a single tear slipping out from beneath the half-moon spectacles at the thought of an impossible future. The Seer reached out, taking the other's hands in his, finger tracing the veins and freckles. </p><p>"Where would you have gone to?", he smiled.</p><p>"Anywhere at all. Africa, America, Asia - away from Europe and the wars it holds", the Headmaster replied simply, eyes glazed over, as though he imagined the foreign places he could have seen, had fate been kinder. </p><p>Determination and excitement made Gellert's blood boil. "Let us go then - run away from the judgment and death that await us on this island. We will spend the last years of our lives together in exhilarating adventures, traveling the world until we can no longer move."</p><p>Hope lit up the older wizard's face, as he gazed at his lover. Hesitantly, he reached up, laying his hand on his fiance's cheek, fingers trembling.</p><p>"Let us go, Albus", he whispered. </p><p>"Yes", was the simple answer, a promise of eternity. </p><p>Their hands entwined, they reached towards the Phoenix, whose song brightened the room, speaking of hope and love. </p><p>"Take us away, Fawkes", Albus smiled, tears glistening in his eyes, "Take us anywhere. Anywhere at all."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They left, never looking back. Skipping from place to place, until their trail lost itself somewhere in China. At some point, they got married in a church in Pakistan - just the two of them and an officiator. Together, they sought adventure after adventure, until there was only one left to explore - an unknown realm, their greatest adventure.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>THE END</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>QUICK NOTE: I THINK <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nq1MTaw2X6s">THIS</a> IS AMAZING. PLEASE WATCH IT!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MY TUMBLR: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/night-without-stars-9-9-9">HERE</a></strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy again,</p><p>If you read this, it means you successfully fought your way through my poor attempt at writing a Professor!Gellert fanfiction!!! Whooo, CONGRATULATIONS!</p><p>Please let me know what you think or if anything in the story was unclear.</p><p>Comments are always welcome :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>